Oblivious
by TheLyricsAreMyStory
Summary: When Rob escapes from prison, Carla and Tracy are immediately thrown into his warpath, but through blackmailing Michelle, will he be able to finally gain the revenge he so desperately craves? Narla/Stevelle. Currently rated T for strong language and sexual content.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Looks like he's done it again." I peer out of the barred window of my cell, focusing on two of the wardens who were dealing with the regular occurrence.

"Succeeded?" My cell mate asks me.

"Well he wouldn't be screaming if he had." I turn around briefly to pull a face at him. "It's a cry for help I'm telling yer."

"Nah, they just find him before he can tie the negligee tight enough." He shrugs, as if it was a perfectly ordinary situation, which in fact it was in this prison. People wanted to get out, people wanted to be anywhere but here and if that meant death, for some it was a better option.

"That's the problem with being put under strict conditions." I move away from the door and climb the ladder, falling onto the hard mattress of my bunk bed. "That's why I keep quiet."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have a chance of getting out." He lowers his voice and I scan the ceiling with my eyes.

"That's why you have to think these things through." I inform him in a gruff tone. "I've waited a year, I'm finally ready to put this in place."

"I'll miss you, you know?" He says and I pull a face, ducking over the side of the bunk bed to face him.

"Ah, you big softy." I tease. "Wouldn't have thought you shot your brother for a dare would yer?"

"Well they didn't at first." He shrugs. "Seriously though Rob, I wish you luck and I hope whatever you're planning works out for you."

"Thank you." I whisper before hauling myself back onto the bed, my eyes returning to the crack in the ceiling, which they focus on every night before lights out. "So do I."


	2. News Spreads Fast

**News Spreads Fast:**

 **Carla PoV**

"Nick have you seen my keys?" I walk out of the bedroom to see him leaning up against the kitchen counter, holding a set of keys in his hand.

"These ones?" He raises his eyebrows, dangling them before me.

"You're a star." I go over but he pulls them out of my reach.

"Not until I've had a kiss." He grins and I roll my eyes, smiling into him as I place a light kiss on his lips. He pulls me in, securing one arm around my waist, the warmth of his flesh against my chiffon top was calming to me. I could stay here all day, breathing into our passion.

But I wouldn't, because I had a factory to run.

"That satisfy you?" I snap back to reality, snatching the keys from his other hand quickly so he wouldn't change his mind.

"No." He whines slightly and I finish up my coffee before packing my bag.

"Oh well I'll just have to make it up to you later." I flash him another smile, flicking my hair flirtatiously over my shoulder as I do so. "Come on, you can walk me to work."

 **Michelle PoV**

I step outside to pick the bottles of milk up that lie on the door step, the January air was chilly and it made my skin prickle beneath my thin robe. I'm about to go back inside before I notice Carla and Nick, walking hand in hand towards me.

"Off to work?" I call and Carla looks up at the sound of my voice.

"Obviously." She replies. "Which is evidently more than can be said for you."

"Uh, we're not open yet thanks." I fold my arms, after slipping the bottles of milk into my large pockets.

"Hmm, I'll have to pop in for a drink later then." She smiles, much to Nick's dissatisfaction.

"Excuse me." Nick prompts her. "Lining her pockets instead of mine? I thought you were making it up to me tonight?"

"Wow, enough said." I hold my hands up, grinning as I do so.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." He tells her. "Bye Chelle."

"See ya." I wave to them before going back inside. As soon as I step behind the bar, I see an unusual scene, which is actually fairly usual in our household. "Steve?" I yell, picking up his boxer shorts from the floor and holding them disgustedly with two fingers.

"Yes my lovely?" He enters the room, freshly shaven, which was an unusual instance.

"Why are your pants on the floor?" I ask him, practically chucking them in his face.

"How do you know they're mine?" He prompts me.

"Well they're hardly Liz's are they?" I put my hands on my hips and he stammers slightly, doing the awkward thing with his lip that he always does when he's proved wrong.

"I'll go put them in the washing basket." He says after a short pause, knowing from experience that he wasn't winning this one.

"Ah, that will be a first." I call after him as he plods off up the stairs.

 **Tracy PoV**

"Well at least Amy is with her dad today." I say from the hallway. "No violin playing over and over again."

"She's got her exam coming up." Dad points out as I enter the living room, placing my hands firmly on my hips. "You could at least show a bit of support."

"I don't want her screeching down my ear every second of the day." I roll my eyes. "You got her into this."

"You should be glad she's got a hobby." He continues, not moving his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.

"Oh whatever." I huff, pulling my coat on. "I'm off to the shop, Todd'll be waiting."

"Uh, Tracy wait up." Ken stops me and I turn to look at him, he was engrossed in reading something close to the front of the gazette.

"What now?" I sigh. "Is there a new tea pot on sale at-"

"Rob's escaped." He says bluntly and I narrow my eyes, swamped by confusion for a matter of seconds.

"...What?" I stammer. "Rob? My Rob."

"Robert Darren Donovan was sentenced to twenty four years in jail after the murder of Tina McIntyre." He recites.

"Yeah cut to the chase." I spit. "We all know that part."

"Officials say that Robert was found missing from his cell on 14th January 2016." He continues. "His cell mate is refusing to give knowledge into his escape or his current whereabouts. Police have issued a demand that they are to be contacted immediately if the criminal is spotted."

"14th January?" I frown, panic rising in my voice. "That was two days ago."

"The stupid, stupid man." Dad mutters. "Does he think he'll get away with that? He'll be found in a matter of days."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I bite my lip. "This is Rob we're talking about."

 **Michelle PoV**

"Oi, barmaid." I turn at the sound of Tracy's voice, glaring at her after handing a punter his drink. "Where's my daughter?"

"Pleasure to see you too." I shoot her a look. I loathed Tracy Barlow, there wasn't one thing about her that I liked. What Steve ever saw in her I didn't know. "She's in the back, why?"

"I need her back now." She virtually spits.

"Need her back?" I laugh slightly. "She's not a video game we've borrowed."

"I'm not joking Chelle." She says firmly and I narrow my eyes as she slaps the gazette down on the bar. "You haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what?" I persist and she points to the page, my eyes fixating on Rob's mugshot. "...Escaped?" The word formulates in my throat but is released in some sort of panicked squeak.

"I'd have thought it would be all round the street by now." She actually looks concerned for once and this worries me. "It's been on the news this morning."

"Well that was two days ago!" I exclaim, skim reading the article. "He could be anywhere by now."

"Oh what does she want?" Steve appears behind me, pointing rudely at Tracy before noticing our expressions. "What's going on?"

"It's Rob." I gulp.

"What, Robert Preston?" Steve guesses and I shake my head. "Robbie Williams?"

"Steve!" I yell, shoving the newspaper in his face.

"Robert Darren Donovan..." He frowns. "Who's... Wait, as in... As in babysitter murderer Rob?"

"Cue the prison escape." I point out and his eyes dart across the page.

"What? How? Why?" He splutters. "Well where is he?"

"Oh one second, I'll just load the sat nav." Tracy rolls her eyes. "Destination; ex murdering partner."

"You have reached your destination." Steve points at Tracy and I have to try hard to force back laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Tracy snaps.

"Hey, you started it!" He objects.

"Shut up the both of you!" I silence them. "You're acting like a pair of spoilt kids. This is serious; he could be anywhere and we don't know what he's planning... Does Carla know?"

"Ah, you know, I didn't have time for a cosy little chat with my arch enemy." Tracy sasses. "So I wouldn't know."

"Right, you two can tell Amy." I order. "I'm off to find Carla."

"Tell Amy?" Steve repeats. "Is that a good idea?"

"What? You're gonna keep it a secret from her?" I ask him, more viciously than anticipated. "There's a murderer out there who was pretty much her step dad, we've got to keep her safe."


	3. Plan of Action

**Plan of Action:**

 **Carla PoV**

"Right, sorry I'm late." I call chirpily as I enter Underworld. "Had something to sort in the Bistro."

"We didn't think you'd be coming in at all..." Sean trails off and I give him a look.

"Why?" I laugh lightly and he exchanges a look with Beth.

"Well... Because of Rob." He says hesitantly and I stop in my tracks.

"Ey?" I frown, observing the worried expressions on all my workers faces. "What about Rob?"

"Carla?" Aidan appears from the office followed by Johnny. "What are you doing here?"

"...Working?" I suggest. "In my factory."

"You haven't heard, have you?" Aidan bites his lip.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" I snap suddenly, hating all this secrecy.

"You haven't read the gazette?" Kate persists.

"Do I look like the sort of woman to read the gazette?" I demand, harshly. "Tell me, now."

"Carla?" I spin around at the sound of Michelle's voice and she approaches me slowly from the doorway. "Rob's escaped."

"...What?" I muster, hoping this was all a joke. "...My brother, Rob?"

"He disappeared two days ago." Aidan adds and I feel a wave of panic wash over me.

"...Wh..." I stutter, dazed by the information that had just hit me. "Uh..."

"We assumed you knew." Johnny pipes up. "That's why we thought you weren't coming in to work."

"There's a police car outside." Beth peers out of the window, almost excited by the current news. "Ah, that short guy is hot."

"Auntie Beth!" Sinead slaps her lightly and she returns to her original position.

"Police?" I choke, the word getting caught in my throat. "Not again... No, no... Why?"

"Ok calm down." Michelle comes over, removing my bag from my arm and sitting me down on a chair.

"Don't they have any security in these prisons?" I practically yell. "First Tony, now Rob?"

"Carla Connor?" A police man addresses me, openly walking into the factory and observing the scene around him.

"Yeah, is this about Rob?" Michelle asks.

"Your brother?" He asks Michelle and she shakes her head.

"Uh no sorry, not my brother." She gulps. "This is Carla... She's uh, she's just heard the news."

"Can we ask you a few questions?" He continues but I can't move my eyes from the floor.

"Don't waste any time do you?" Aidan inquires. "You leave it two days to even inform us and then as soon as she finds out, you're in such an urgent rush to interrogate her."

"It's not an interrogation." He corrects him. "We just need to gather any information possible, surely you must understand that this is a formal procedure."

"I haven't spoken to my brother since he got sent down." I grimace, finally lifting my eyes from the floor. "What? You think I'm holding some sort of hidden secret?"

"I understand this is a difficult time for you." He empathises. "We just want to inform you that we're on the case and it's important that you stay safe."

"Yeah they said that last time." I nod. "Do you know what happened? He held me hostage in here, then tried to burn me alive."

"Rob?" He frowns.

"No, Tony Gordon." Michelle corrects. "Her ex husband, he also escaped from prison."

"...Right." The officer looks shocked. "Well... We're gonna have high security on the street. As both you and Tracy Barlow live here, who I understand is his ex partner. We think it's most likely a high priority zone."

"Ah, you don't say." I hiss sarcastically.

"Do you live alone?" He inquires.

"No, with my fiancé." I tell him. "Well I mean, we practically live together. We both have flats in Victoria Court."

"Very well." He nods. "We suggest you don't travel alone, we will say the same to Miss Barlow. Just to rule out any risks. If you do see anything, you know what to do."

"Thanks." Michelle replies in my place and he acknowledges her before leaving.

 **Tracy PoV**

"But I was enjoying playing monopoly with dad!" Amy argues as I yank her arm towards number one.

"Monopoly?" I scoff. "Couldn't he think of something a bit more imaginative?"

"Why are there police cars outside Underworld?" She asks, indicating to where the scene was taking place.

"I... Uh..." I stammer, before taking the liberty of heading over.

"Hey! You said we were going home." Amy objects.

"Change of plan." I mutter. "Oi! What's going on?"

"And you are?" A police man narrows his eyes as I approach.

"Tracy Barlow." I answer, aware that I would be very much involved in the topic at hand.

"You're Tracy Barlow?" He checks. "Well we need to ask you a few questions if that's ok?"

"A few questions?" I repeat. "What, you think I'll have the answers to them?"

"Records state you agreed to run off with Rob Donovan before he was arrested in 2014." He continues.

"Yes, but then I also turned him in." I remind them, but we are interrupted by the sound of quick paced footsteps heading towards us.

"Tracy?" Nick asks, concern in his voice. "What's going on? What's with the police cars? Is Carla ok?"

"Oh wind your neck in will you? She's not tried to top herself again or anything." I roll my eyes.

"That's hilarious that." Nick digs and I glare at him.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" The police investigator persists.

"Sorry, Nick." He clarifies. "Nick Tilsley, Carla's fiancé."

"I take it Carla's living with you?" He continues.

"Uh, well pretty much yeah." Nick replies.

"You see, Carla and Nick, they're a very indecisive power couple." I inform them. "They said they were gonna decide where to live about a month ago, but somehow, they're still keeping the two available... Most likely because they want to prove how much money they have between them-"

"Yes thanks for that Tracy." Nick snaps and Amy huffs with boredom, as if reminding me she was still here. "I live at Carla's, but I still have my flat because my sister and niece live there... Anyway, will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't know either." I drone and he looks at me, confused. "Rob's escaped from prison."

 **Michelle PoV**

"Hey, I've just heard." I turn from consoling Carla to see Nick racing towards us. "How are you?"

"Flaming brilliant." Carla mutters as I remove a hand from her shoulder.

"Just a bit shaken up." I tell Nick, under my breath so as to not get my head bitten off. "Don't think the police helped."

"He could be anywhere." Carla panics. "Doing anything... What if he's hurt?"

"Oh come on, you know Rob." I say lightly. "He'll be off in some run down bed and breakfast somewhere, anywhere as long as it's got a mirror for him to look into."

"They'll have him within a couple of days, I promise you that." Nick chips in and Carla looks up at him, before standing and allowing Nick to wrap his arms around her. He was her rock, anyone could see that. She loved him more than anyone and when he promised her something, she'd put her faith in him and believe it.

 **Rob PoV**

I tighten the hood from around my face before stepping out from behind the wall in the ginnel. The cars had finally left, I could see the lights reflecting in a nearby puddle.

I keep my footsteps as light as possible as I make my way down the cobbled street, pausing for a brief second to eye up the factory before I walk round the cabin to the unoccupied flat that once housed Tommy and Tina. I unearth a set of keys that lie in the nearby plant pot, the ones which Tommy had left for me ready for my escape. He had been an old mate of mine and we hadn't lost contact whilst I had been in prison. Luckily for me my plan was forming well; get Tommy's old keys, hide away in the 'deserted' flat that was right next to my sisters business and no one would find me.

It was time to start taking some action.


	4. Ignorance

**Ignorance:**

 **Carla PoV**

"There was no need to sleep on the sofa." Nick sighs as he leans up against the door frame, observing my weary figure as I force a smile.

"I didn't want to keep you awake." I mutter, pulling my dressing gown around my shoulders.

"You did a good enough job of that anyway." He tells me. "I can't sleep when you can't."

"We're not telepathic Nick." I roll my eyes at him.

"There's a difference between telepathy and worrying about you." He points out and I avoid eye contact as he heads into the kitchen. "Toast?"

"No." I mutter.

"Coffee?" He persists.

"No." I repeat.

"Punch me in the face?" He asks and I finally turn to look at him.

"I don't want that either." I sigh and he comes over to be hesitantly, sitting down on the arm of the sofa and running a hand through my hair.

"Listen to me ok?" Nick whispers, kissing me on the tip of my nose. "He can't hurt you. He can't do anything to you because I'm here. Ok? I'm going to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." I object.

"We both know you're not as strong as you like to think you are." He continues and this winds me up.

"He's my brother Nick!" I retaliate. "I can handle Rob, I've always put up with him. Stop treating me like some invalid who can't look after herself!"

"Ok, ok." He soothes and I have the option of getting up and storming out, or letting him hold me. I go for the second option, purely because I was in my dressing gown and didn't feel like walking the cobbles at this time. "I just meant that I'm going to be there for you. I'm here to support you no matter what."

"I'm not dying." I advance on pushing him away. "I'm sure he's not even thinking about me. He'll be sat against a graffiti board with a piece of bread that some kid offered to a duck and missed, trying to convince himself that this is a better off life..."

 **Rob PoV**

I wake to the sound of a bird singing loudly outside the window, I wasn't used to such a sweet melody, usually it was the sharp ring of a bell or my cell mate's snoring. I shift uncomfortably on the rough carpet where I am lying, my eyes adjusting to the brightness due to the dirty windows which were not equipped with curtains. I peer around the empty room; completely bare. My cell had looked like the Premier Inn in comparison to this. But it was going to be worth it, at least I had my freedom.

I ensure I'm not in sight of the window as I stand up, keeping my back to the wall as my tummy rumbles. I was going to need food at some point, this would be the trickiest task. But I suppose I could conquer that issue whilst tackling the others.

 **Michelle PoV**

"So what's happening with Amy?" Liz asks me, as I fiddle with a tea towel, leant up against the back of the bar.

"Nothing's happening with Amy." I shrug. "We carry on as normal. Besides, the chances of Rob coming anywhere near us are incredibly unlikely."

"Well why else would he have escaped?" Liz continues.

"Uh, to cause trouble?" I suggest. "Get some attention, you know?"

"Just seems like a very daft thing to do if you ask me." She shrugs.

"Daft?" I repeat. "This is a prison escape, not... Making the wrong choice of having... Ham on your sarnie's."

"You were the one saying we carry on as normal." She argues.

"Yeah but it's still a pretty serious matter! I just don't want to worry Amy, that's all." I stress before storming over to the bar. "Yes Tim, what can I get you?"

"...A less scary barmaid?" He suggests and I glare at him. "Ehem... Pint of bitter will do for now."

"What can I do for you Roy?" Liz asks him as he waits patiently at the bar.

"Well I was merely wondering if I could have a word with Michelle but it appears she is currently occupied." Roy greets her.

"No, it would be good for her to take a break." Liz prompts.

"I am here you know." I roll my eyes, dumping Tim's pint on the bar and taking his money.

"Keep the change and all that." He mutters before walking off.

"Sorry Roy, did you want something love?" I compose myself before greeting him.

"Well it's just... I'm rather concerned about this Rob situation." He stammers. "Carla... She won't answer her phone. I just wondered if you had spoken to her recently."

"I saw her yesterday but shouldn't she be in work?" I frown.

"I've checked the factory, there appears to be no sign of her." He continues. "I just fear for her that's all... We know what something like this can lead up to."

"Well I'm sure she's just taking a day off you know?" I reassure him. "It's a big thing to have to come to terms with... She was close to Rob, you know that."

"Of course." Roy nods. "I just hate to see her under any distress."

"I might go and visit her..." I trail off, looking at Liz for approval. "Can you hold the fort if I take an hour?"

"Of course." She smiles and I pat Roy on the back hastily before leaving.

 **Carla PoV**

"I told you to go to work." I glare at Nick as he washes up the dishes from lunch.

"And I told you that I'm not leaving you alone." He argues.

"Stop making such a big deal out of it." I huff.

"I'm just following what the police said." He tells me.

"Yeah well the police make a big deal out of it then." I shrug.

"The police?" He laughs, which annoys me. Why did he always feel the need to patronise me? "They're the people who save lives you know? Keep you out of trouble. You of all people should know that."

"Really helpful Nicholas." I scoff as the intercom rings out. "Get rid."

"Yes boss." He drones, going over and holding it up to his ear. "It's Michelle."

"Get rid." I repeat.

"Yep, come up." He tells her and buzzes her in.

"Nick!" I yell as he pulls the door open.

"Hiya." Michelle greets.

"What do you want?" I get up from the sofa and fold my arms defensively over my chest.

"So Roy was right then." She mutters.

"Roy?" I frown. "I haven't seen Roy today."

"He went looking for you at the factory." She explains. "He's under the assumption that you're pushing people away."

"I just want a day off." I sigh exasperatedly. "Is that too much to ask? Without the Weatherfield Mafia on my case?"

"Is that the official name for us three now?" Nick raises his eyebrows.

"Has been for a while." I mumble. "Since you all came banging my door down in August."

"Carla." Michelle exhales, looking at me sympathetically. When would they understand that I didn't need their pity? "Are you ok?"

"Still standing aren't I?" I point out. "I wish everyone would just stop with the whole Rob thing."

"He is your brother." She sighs, hesitantly taking my hand in hers. "Even a blind man can see it's getting to you."

"Well obviously!" I retaliate. "But I just want to make sure he's ok. Rob wouldn't do anything to hurt any of us, I can guarantee you that."

 **Tracy PoV**

"Oi!" I yell, searching through the boxes that lay around the shop. "Todd is my brew ready yet?"

"Sorry for the delay." He rolls his eyes, putting it down on the desk. "You're twitchy."

"When am I not?" I shrug.

"Is it the Rob business?" He assumes.

"What else?" I mutter, taking a sip of tea.

"Maybe you killed someone else..." He guesses. "Or slept with someone else or blackmailed someone else or set somewhere else on-"

"Ok I get it." I snap. "It's just... The unknowing you know? He was the love of my life... The thought that he's out is..."

"Woah..." Todd holds his hands up. "You're not thinking of running off with him again are you?"

"No!" I retort.

"So if he called you and buttered you up, you wouldn't be tempted to give in to him?" He continues and I narrow my eyes.

"Trust me." I sigh. "Rob Donovan probably doesn't even think about me anymore, I'm most likely far from his mind..."

 **Rob PoV**

I wait until it's pitch black to emerge from the flat, pulling my hood tightly over my face. I ensure I'm flat against the wall as I approach the Rovers, heading down the ginnel and up to the back exit. Then I stoop down behind he bins and wait for as long as it would take, eyeing up the house next door; the place where I used to live, the place where I was happy.


	5. Break In

**Break In:**

 **Rob PoV**

I'm losing the will to live by the time the back door opens, keeping my back flat against the smoking shelter. I notice Steve, walking out with the bins in his hand and I take my chances, it was now or never. Darting in through the open door, I make my way into the back room, which I am relieved to find empty. I head into the kitchen, pulling open the draw and praying that Michelle still kept her keys in the same place.

I was right. I fumbled around, grasping the Underworld keys and stuffing them in my pocket. My eyes then fall upon another set labelled 'Carla's flat'. I don't hesitate before nicking them too, along with a loaf of bread that lies on the side, hiding it in the flap of my jacket. Shutting the draw silently, I progress to make my way out of the kitchen before I hear voices.

"I'm telling you now, she's gonna push the self-destruct button again." I hear Michelle's voice. Shit. I shift myself up against the wall, standing as flat against it as possible.

"You don't know that for sure." Steve sighs from the room next door to me. "It's a big thing to come to terms with."

"Yeah well she told me she was going back to work tomorrow." She continues. "So hopefully that should take her mind off it."

"If you want me to talk to her..." He adds.

"Well what use will that do?" She laughs. "Unless you want to track down Rob and punch his lights out, I don't think you can do anything love."

"It's on the to-do list." He replies, before I hear muffled footsteps walk away. I wait until the noise is distant before gradually emerging from my hiding place. I make a run for it, not wanting to risk anything. I pull the front door open and slam it behind me, dashing off down the ginnel, my breath heavy in my throat. I don't stop until I'm back at the flat, checking the coast is clear before unlocking the door. Once it is shut behind me I collapse against it, panting as a victorious grin creeps over my face.

 **Carla PoV**

I awaken with a shudder as the alarm clock goes off, my body comfortably linked with Nick's. I had actually slept through the night, which was a relief because I had needed rest.

"Mm..." I mumble, hitting it with my hand until it stops.

"Don't murder it." Nick murmurs from under the duvet. "You going into work today?"

"Mm..." I repeat, edging towards him as he puts his arm around me. I lay my head in his chest and listen to the steady beat of his heart.

"They'll be running riot without you." He places kisses into my hair which tickles slightly.

"Yeah I bet they can't wait to see me today." I croak. "It's probably been all heart's and flowers; Aidan flirting with every single one of them... Including Sean and Kirk."

"You seem a bit happier today." He dares to say and I nod, blinking to rid the eyelash that was in my eye.

"I was just in shock." I tell him as he continues to work his fingers through my hair. "Typical Carla Connor meltdown. I'll be fine once I get back to normal."

 **Michelle PoV**

"Steve?" I yell up the stairs and he appears almost immediately, rubbing his eyes and plodding down the stairs.

"Yes my darling." He groans.

"Where's the bread?" I ask him and he gives me a weird look.

"Well I don't know!" He retorts.

"I bought a new loaf yesterday and it's gone already." I snap. "You've been having those bedtime banana butties haven't you?"

"Nice use of alliteration." He points out and I give him a death glare. "I swear to you I haven't touched the bread."

"Well you can go get dressed and then get us some more from Dev's." I order.

"Why me?" He argues.

"Because I have to take Liz's low fat yogurt up to her room." I tell him.

"Well why can't I do that?" He asks.

"You can if you want to see her in bed with some half naked bloke." I shrug.

"...Yeah I'll go get the bread." Steve nods.

"Good boy." I say sarcastically before he walks off. I sigh, sitting down at the dining table before picking up my mobile that lay on top of it. I find Carla's number on my recents lists and press it hesitantly.

"Hi babe." She answers almost instantly, she sounds surprisingly chirpy, which instantly puts me in a good mood.

"Hiya, look I know it gets on your wick but I was just calling to check you're ok." I explain.

"Ah, I'm fine, heading into work today." She tells me. "...I'm sorry about yesterday, stress got to me as ever."

"Alright well I might pop by the factory later then." I suggest.

"...You don't have to check up on me Chelle." She sighs and I bite my lip.

"I wasn't!" I exclaim. "I genuinely just wanted a catch up."

"Well we had one of those yesterday." She reminds me.

"That was more of a screaming match." I point out and I hear her mumble in response on the other end. "Anyway, I'll let you get on with it."

"Thanks for calling though." She says. "See you soon."

"See you." I reply but she's already hung up, I drop it back on to the table, before opening the Internet and checking BBC News. I scroll through various incidents and achievements, giving up when I realise there was no update on what I was searching for. Rob was smart when it came down to survival, he had undergone a lot of practice as a kid. I knew it wouldn't be an easy job for the police to try and track him down.

 **Rob PoV**

I keep my eyes focused on the cobbled street below, keeping myself hidden in the process. It's a waiting game until I finally see Carla, gliding down the street.

I suddenly felt a pang of hurt.

She looked so happy, so content, laughing as she walked hand in hand with Nick Tilsley, of all people. Her dark hair was flowing behind her and she looked healthy, maybe the healthiest and happiest I had ever seen her.

But I didn't have time for sympathies. I was out to do a job and no amount of apparent bliss was going to prevent that.

Daytime was a much harder task than at night, I had to be very careful what I did and where I went. But taking my chances, I shield my face yet again and slip out of the house when the coast is clear. There was the odd person on the street; Mary was huffing as she stomped down the opposite side, carrying a Freshco's bag with her. But no one took any notice of me, I was so hidden away, with a pair of spectacles over my eyes and my hood so tightly encasing me, no one even suspected.

I was prepared to lurk by the builders yard for a while before someone exited Victoria Court, but a man, staring down at his phone left the building about five minutes later. I dash, get the door, managing to secure it just before it closes and slip inside the building.

"Twelve, twelve." I mutter under my breath, scouring the corridors and trying to recall where I spent my stag night. I find it soon enough, pulling on the pair of gloves that were in my pocket and hold my breath as I enter the key into the door, turning it sharply as the lock clicks.

I was in.

After I shut the door, I'm met by a very different sight to how I remember. The flat had been decorated; gold and beige coated the room, making it look posh and elegant. It was very Carla Connor.

I start by heading over to the kitchen, I was starving and that loaf of bread had tasted like cardboard after a while. I pull open the cupboard and am greeted with a feast of expensive snacks. So this was the place Carla shared with Nick?

I pull a packet of white chocolate and raspberry cookies out of the cupboard and tear them open, followed by a packet of mixed nuts, two bags of crisps and a pair of apples out of the fruit bowl which I secure in my jacket. I progress to open the fridge, helping myself to a mouthful of orange juice, without touching my lips to the cap. Whilst I'm at it, I grab two bottles of water and stuff them in my coat pockets.

Once my stomach was dealt with, I turn and pace around the flat, running a gloved finger over the surfaces of the furniture. I turn to see a framed collage with the words; 'choose happy, enjoy today' and two pictures of Carla and Nick in it. I pick it up, grimacing as I studied it. They looked so happy, I hated that. Hated the fact that she could carry on as if she had no cares in the world whilst I was locked away, undercover, living life at its worst.

I take one more look at it before placing it down and carelessly pushing it off the side. It falls with a thud, the glass smashing around my feet on the kitchen tiles. I smile at it, satisfied, before pacing the room again. Valuables. Where would she store her valuables?

My eyes fall on a grey box by the television, which looked like it could hold some useful items. I head over and pull the lid off, as I'm met with all sorts of bits and pieces. Now I remembered; this was Carla's special box. It held memories that she's kept throughout her life. I notice the spinning top that we used to play with as kids; she had won it out of a cracker at school one Christmas. Her wedding ring to, I was assuming Paul was there too, as I didn't think Tony's would have had the same effect and she returned Peter's a while back.

 _Slag_. Always had been, always would be.

Three times, three times she had been married. Yet I had not been married once. In fact the only time I had come close to it, she decided to ruin my wedding day by turning me in. I'm about to slam the box shut in anger before something catches my attention. Propped up against the side of the box, I notice a black and white photograph. I pull it out carefully and come face to face with her scan photo.

It's painful, to see my niece right before my eyes. She could have been saved. I had killed Tina for her, for Carla, for the both of them. This is how they rewarded me. I run my thumb lightly over the picture, a tear rolling down my cheek as I do so. But anger was brewing. The anger I felt because I could have had that. I could have been a father, something I had always dreamed of. Now I would never get the chance, and if I wasn't, she wouldn't either.

I wince as I tear the photo down the middle. As satisfying as it was, it was the most guilty I had ever felt. I stare down at the broken picture, the broken memories, the broken little girl that she had carried.

I felt evil. I _was_ evil.

I'd just destroyed the only memory Carla had of her daughter. I rip it again, for good measure, to make myself feel even more selfish, even more vile.

I carefully place the pieces down on the coffee table, before wiping my rough, tear stained cheek and exiting the flat.


	6. Broken

**Broken:**

 **Tracy PoV**

I storm in through the factory doors, being greeted by shocked faces of machinists, all trying to get a look in on what's going on.

"Oi!" I barge into the office. "Cruella."

"Uh! You can't just come waltzing in here!" Carla retorts, standing up from her desk defensively.

"Why has your fiancé sacked Robert?" I yell and she looks taken aback at the news.

"Ey?" She frowns. "Well how would I know that?"

"Oh come on, Robert's a good chef and you and Nick are always cooking up little plans together." I spit. "...No pun intended."

"Tracy!" She retaliates. "It's got nothing to do with me! Nick runs his own business, I run mine. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"I'm fed up of you treating him like dirt." I point my finger at her and Aidan reluctantly rises from his seat. "He deserves more than-"

"Can you have your domestic in half an hours time?" Aidan raises his voice, pointing to the clock. "We've got an order to finish here."

"You'll see." I grimace. "He's the best thing that's happened to that place, Nick'll soon want him back."

"Goodbye." Aidan slams the door in my face, which is followed by certain cackles from machinists. I turn, giving them a death glare, before stomping off out of the factory.

 **Carla PoV**

"Hey." Nick looks up from where he is scribbling in a pad and jumps slightly to kiss me on the lips from over his side of the bar. "You're early."

"I've had a run in with Tracy." I sit down on the stool, pulling a straw out of the pot and biting down on it flirtatiously.

"Tracy?" He frowns, putting his pen down and collecting his coat. "Why?"

"Because someone sacked their chef." I raise my eyebrows. "And that makes someone else unhappy."

"He's been off the ball today." Nick shrugs. "Five complaints we've had from his food in the last week. I did give him a warning."

"Yeah well it's your choice, I just don't want to have to take the bait." I tell him as he grabs his keys, coming round to my side of the bar.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get involved." He sighs, taking my hand in his and waving at Leanne before we exit the Bistro.

"I know you didn't." I reply, once we were out on the cold, dark street. I curl into his side as he links his fingers with mine.

 **Michelle PoV**

"Just put them in the dryer." I tell Liz before heading into the back yard, collecting glasses from the tables. I stack them up and progress back towards the door before I hear my name being whispered. I turn suddenly, my hair flipping in the cool night air.

"...Did someone want me?" I ask what appears to be pure darkness. Surely I hadn't imagined that, it had sounded so vivid. "Yes?" I continue, walking into the ginnel, the chill making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I'm about to give up and head back in when I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders. I drop the glasses in shock and they shatter loudly. A force pulls me back and there is a hand locked over my mouth before I can scream.

"Shut up." I hear a familiar voice. "Shut up now."

My eyes are wide with panic. It was Rob.

"Rmm!" I try to yell but he's got me firmly gripped, pinning me up against the brick wall of the ginnel. He holds my hands behind my back before pulling his weight around me, latching my wrists up against the wall.

"Don't say a word." He hisses in my face, his breath sour and rotten. "I'm warning you."

I could so easily scream now that my mouth was free, but there was something stopping me. His eyes dart across mine, menacingly, aggressively. My breath was caught in my throat as I watched his every move, the rise and fall of his chest, the slight flick of his tongue as he decided on his next move.

"What are you doing here?" I squeak, as quietly as possible.

"Not doing what I'm told." He spits, the warm moisture bouncing off my face and I wince in fear.

"Rob..." I panic. "This isn't you, stop it, I know you. You need to stop playing games now."

"No." He knees me harshly in the hip before jamming a hand over my mouth so that I could groan in pain. "Shut up. Shut up!"

My breath is ragged. My heart is racing.

"...What do you want?" I try to steady my voice. "Anything, just please..."

"Well it's a good job you said that." He grins. "Because I have a little proposition for you..."

 **Carla PoV**

"Right, Chinese or Indian?" Nick asks me as he unlocks the flat door.

"Do you have to ask that question?" I grin at him, biting down on my lip as he kisses me passionately, slamming the door with his foot.

"Or we could have neither." He mumbles, moving down to my neck and massaging my sensitive spots.

"Mm..." I mumble with pleasure. "I like that option."

"Oh yeah?" He laughs, moving back up to my lips as he walks me backwards, lifting me up to continue kissing me as I perch on the kitchen surface. His tongue was warm against mine, inviting and genuine. He made me feel more loved than any other man I had ever come across. "Ah!"

"What?" I stop short as he retracts, glancing down at the floor. "Did I bite you?"

"No, there's glass everywhere." He points at the kitchen tiles and I attempt to climb down before he pushes me backwards gently. "Don't, you might hurt yourself."

"Well what's it from?" I frown, I didn't recall breaking anything this morning. Nick's eyes fall upon an object which he proceeds to pick up.

"Ah, no." He looks disappointed as he holds up the smashed frame of me and him, the photos hanging out at odd angles.

"Well that was pushed right back against the wall!" I exclaim, upset as it had been my Christmas present to Nick.

"...It was actually." He frowns, observing the length of the unit it had been sat on. "You're sure you didn't accidentally push it off?"

"No! I swear!" I object. "We left together this morning, there was no glass left anywhere!"

"...Weird." He narrows his eyes, skimming the kitchen surface to see if anything else had fallen in the process. "Maybe there was an earthquake or something..."

"An earthquake?" I stifle a laugh at this, still sat in the position I had been told to remain in.

"Do you reckon we can get it replaced?" He asks.

"...Smashed to pieces." I sigh. "Be cheaper to buy a new frame, although I can't lie, that one was expensive."

"Come here I'll lift you down." He picks me up before I can argue and I laugh as he carries me over to the sofa, practically chucking me down on it. I try to meet his gaze with mine, but his face has suddenly fallen. He is staring at something behind me with fear in his eyes.

"...What?" I swallow, the look on his face was scaring me as I try to turn to see what he was so interested in.

"Don't Carla." He stops me, walking past, but I turn despite his commands and my heart immediately sinks at what I think I see. "...This wasn't an accident."

"...What is that?" I ask quietly, although I already knew the answer. He won't meet my eyes, he's staring down at the fragments of a photo he is holding. "NICK WHAT IS THAT?"

The room falls silent as he passes a pile of four pieces to me. I lower my head and try to assemble my scan photo back together, my fingers shaking as I do so. Someone had deliberately done this. Someone had known the easiest way to hurt me was to hurt my baby girl.

"...Why would anyone do that?" Nick's voice is shaking, purely because he knew how broken this would make me. I cherished this photo, it was the only memory I had of my little girl. It was my most important possession, Nick knew how much she meant to me.

I don't realise that I'm crying until I see a droplet of moisture coat the ripped paper and once I've started I can't stop. Nick is immediately at my side, wrapping his arms around me, soothing me as best as possible. I cry into his shirt, gripping it with all my might, clutching the damaged scan photo in my fist.

"I'm so so sorry." He whispers, which just hurts me even more. The only way to truly break me was to break my little girl and whoever knew that had been in here.

"She is everything to me." I sob into his chest, punching him hard a few times which he openly takes.

"We can stick it back together." He tells me.

"But it won't be her!" I pull away from him, noticing he too had tears in his eyes. Our children meant the world to us, our children that we never got to hear cry, or hold our finger, or teach them how to walk, how to speak, wave them off at the gates on their first day of school. They were taken too soon from us, but they were still our children. "It's pure evil..."

"Who could be so selfish?" He contemplates, wiping a stray year from my cheek and placing a longing kiss to my forehead.

"...Tracy." I suddenly establish and he frowns.

"Tracy..." He trails off. "No, no way, even she wouldn't stoop this low!"

"Really? She um... She stole expensive silk from me and conned me into believing she was mugged. She trashed my factory, she beat me up on her wedding day. She almost murdered me but accidentally set fire to my flat, and then made me believe I was responsible for the murders of two innocent people, up until the second I was about to commit suicide!"

"Ok, calm down." Nick soothes me as my breathing rate increases and I advance to kicking the foot of the coffee table aggressively. "Carla, Carla!"

"No, no I've got to go and find her." I stand up, full of hatred as I place the photo carefully down on the table.

"No you don't." He enforces, standing up to stop me storming off. "Not while you're in this state."

"Yes while I'm in this state because I'm gonna fucking kill her!" I scream at him but he barricades my way. "NICK MOVE NOW!" I shriek, pounding him with my fists over and over and over again, trying to hurt him in any way possible, as if it would shift the pain off me. "Please..." I collapse against the wall in a heap, curling up into a vulnerable ball, bringing my head to my knees and rocking uncontrollably. I was shaking so much, my pulse was fighting the urge to implode under my flesh.

"Ok, it's ok." I hear him kneel down next to me, holding me again as I cry for what seems like forever.


	7. Writing on the Wall

**Writing on the Wall**

 **Michelle PoV**

"See, having been in prison for a year, I've been deprived of certain... Necessities." Rob spits in my face, his arm locked against my throat.

"Money, you... You want money." I manage to splutter, the force on my neck was tightening as I spoke.

"No." He laughs, viciously. "I need food... I need sex."

At the sound of the word I try to forcefully push him off, fighting against him.

"Stop it you bitch." He slams me back against the wall, my head colliding firmly with the bricks behind. A sharp pain shoots through my skull and tears well up in my eyes in fear. "Listen to me... You're gonna pretend you never saw me here. Yes?"

I don't reply, I stare at him, my eyes wide.

"Do you get that?" He slams me against the wall again and I cry out in pain before he jams his hand over my mouth.

"Mm!" I nod and he grins.

"Good." He licks his lips. "Because if you don't, I'm hungry. I'm angry, Michelle. I've killed an innocent little girl once, I can do anything now. I want you, to do whatever I tell you." He pulls his phone out of his pocket, using his calf to hold me back along with his other fist. "Number."

"07528466208." I whimper.

"Slow the fuck down!" He hisses and gets me to repeat it more slowly before sliding it back into his pocket and meeting my eyes.

"Now listen to me." He spits. "I've turned nasty whilst I've been inside. I'm not the same old Rob that used to buy you ice creams in secondary school. I've got so much against you Michelle-"

"Like what?" I retort and he's taken aback at this. "What's stopping me from calling the police?"

"They won't find me." He sneers. "Plus I'm sure Stevie dearest would love to know what we got up to behind his back two years ago... Or maybe little Ryan would like to know who his real dad is?"

"Ryan isn't even my son." I hiss and his eyes widen in recognition. "And he's not 'little' anymore."

"Dirty you aren't ya?" He grabs a fistful of hair before breathing against my bare neck, making the skin prickle. "Sleeping around... I know everything Chelle. I've had the time to gather my thoughts. I've got secrets held against Carla too. But they're for another day."

"...What are you gonna do?" I gulp.

"Nothing to harm you." He promises, his eyes softening slightly as he places a sharp kiss on my lips. "You know I've always loved you..."

"I love Steve." I argue, as he retracts, a low sigh escaping his lips.

"And it can stay that way." He tells me. "If you do as I say and you don't tell anyone you've seen me. Got it?" He whispers, jolting my head back and smacking it against the wall. "GOT IT?"

"Yes." I manage to respond as I'm suddenly released. I feel weak all of a sudden as I fall into a crumpled heap, the puddles soaking my clothes through. I sit back against the wall, panting, shocked at what had just happened.

Had that just happened?

I try to pinch myself but my hands are shaking too much, my fingers numb from the freezing winter air. My next thought is to get my phone out of my pocket. Shivering uncontrollably, I attempt to dial 999, staring down at the three numbers as a tear falls onto the glass. Ryan. Steve. Carla. Murder. He had threatened me with all of this... Maybe he wasn't out to harm anyone... Maybe he just wanted his freedom... I drop my phone against the hard cobbles, hearing the thud of the collision. I needed time to think about what I was going to do, but one thing was for certain, Rob was very sure of his next move...

 **Tracy PoV**

"White wine Steve." I huff, dumping my bag on the bar.

"Manners?" He asks and I give him a harsh glare. He coughs awkwardly before fetching my drink. "Not a good day then, where's dear old Robert this evening?"

"Currently crying into Ken's shoulder probably." I shrug, taking a sip of my drink.

"Why... What've you done to him now?" He frowns.

"Nothing!" I object. "Nick's sacked him from work, that's what."

"Well..." He contemplates. "To be fair he always does put too much garlic in everything. I had this steak once, but it came with this sauce-"

"Steve!" I yell as the Rovers door swings open. At first I don't care to acknowledge it but Steve's face holds a look of worry. I turn to see Carla, stood in the doorway with Nick, her cheeks tear stained. Someone in here was a victim, I wished them luck to have to take on Carla Connor.

"What the hell have you done?" She hisses, at first I think she's talking to Steve, but I turn and see he has moved to the other side of the bar. "I'm talking to you."

"... _Me_?" I look back at her, completely confused at whatever she was implying. This time I actually hadn't done anything, if anything, I should be the one raging at her. "What the hell have I done?"

"Oh don't play the victim." She spits, coming closer to me. "How did you get in? Ey?"

"In where?" I laugh, my eyes moving to Nick. "You need to keep her on a tighter leash."

"Don't you dare!" She yells. "You broke into my flat and you tore up my scan photo."

"...What?" I stammer, actually having no clue what she was on about.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY FLAT!" She screams, running at me and pulling at my hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I attempt to push her off me.

"JUST ADMIT IT TRACY!" She spits as Steve comes up behind me, pulling me off her. Nick does the same to Carla and I stand, facing her seething body. "YOU TORE UP THE PHOTO OF MY BABY GIRL... ALL BECAUSE MY FIANCÉ SACKED YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

"You're deranged!" I sneer. "And hate to break it to you love, but you never had a baby girl."

The room falls silent, I instantly regret saying those words. Carla's baby was something that was never brought up, especially in situations like this. I knew that as well as anyone else after losing the twins. Carla stares at me in shock, tears frozen in her eyes.

"I didn't mean that..." I manage to say, feeling Steve's forceful grip on my arm. "Ok, but I didn't do it. I swear to you, I didn't do it."

"Come on, let's go home." Nick whispers to Carla, gently trying to guide her gaze from mine. "Carla, come on."

I watch as they leave, her shaking frame in his arms. Steve finally lets me go and faces turn to look at me in disapproval.

"It wasn't me!" I tell them all forcefully, downing my drink before storming out of the pub.

 **Carla PoV**

Nick opens the flat for me and I enter, immediately heading over to the kitchen and pouring myself a glass of wine.

"Do you need that?" He asks me, as I raise the cool, bitter liquid to my lips.

"Yes." I reply, bluntly before downing the glass, partly to agitate him and partly to delude my brain even further. I clink the neck of the wine bottle against my glass as I pour another dosage of my medicine into its container. "How dare she say that to me?" I spit, before downing another glass. "How dare she break into my house and then... And then tell me..."

"Ok calm down." He sighs, coming over and attempting to remove the glass from my fist.

"Calm down?" I pull it from him, shifting myself backwards in order to make it very clear I wanted no physical contact to be issued. "Nick have you just witnessed what I have? But you wouldn't understand, would you?"

"I do actually." He prompts me. "If anyone understands this situation, it's me."

"You didn't carry her." I snap and he looks pained at this. "You didn't carry any of them. So no actually, you don't 'understand this situation' Nick. You never will."

"...Stop lashing out." He sighs but his sympathy antagonises me further.

"TRACY BARLOW." I scream at him, throwing the glass in hostility. He ducks, with it narrowly missing his head and smashing against the front door. The deep purple venom spatters over the pale wood of the door, trickling down to where it meets the cold tiles below.

"CARLA!" Nick yells, despairingly. "YOU ACT LIKE A FOUR YEAR OLD!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I retaliate, tears streaming down my cheeks as I move over to the cupboard, grabbing a plate and hurling it against the wall. It lands with a crash, the noise echoing through the house, satisfyingly. So I take another one, and I throw it with all my might, screaming as I do so.

"STOP IT NOW!" Nick shouts at me, he was crying too now, something that rarely happened. He was the strong one, the together one, the only thing that truly brought him pain was seeing me so broken.

"OH WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" I stop, letting the current plate I was holding slip from my grasp and smash into pieces on the floor by my feet.

"Take a wild guess." His breathing is ragged, but he lowers his tone in an attempt to calm me. "Listen. You're gonna hate me-"

"Oh well nothing's new there then." I hiss and he rolls his eyes. "You're just adding fuel to the-"

"LISTEN TO ME." He shouts which shuts me up. "TRACY DID NOT DO THIS."

"Well then who?" I stifle a laugh, a wicked laugh, tears still bleeding from my eyes.

"I don't know." He whispers as my gaze darts around the flat, my chest rising and falling in concession. My heart was beating so emphatically I thought perhaps anyone within a five mile radius would be able to hear it. A thunder storm in my chest. An eruption beneath my flesh. "I don't know _who_ it was... But it wasn't her."


	8. Aftermath

**Aftermath:**

 **Carla PoV**

The bed was cold when I awoke, so I pull myself up and wrap my dressing gown tightly around me before leaving the bedroom. I was all set to go over and help myself to a glass of wine, despite the fact it was nine in the morning, but my plan was forgone once I see Nick, lying on the sofa.

"...I told you to go home." I groan, before leaning up against the door frame. My eyes were sore from all the crying I had done last night.

"Yeah well if you thought I was gonna leave you after someone breaks into your flat, you're wrong." He mutters. "Plus it was too late to wake Sarah and Bethany up."

"You'll do your back in lying on that sofa." I croak, before walking straight past him into the kitchen.

"That's my line." He raises his voice slightly as the distance increases between us. "I think it's too late for that anyway."

"Shame." I mumble, taking a glass out of the cupboard and grabbing a nearby bottle of wine. Once I had poured myself a generous amount, I turn to observe last night's remnants. To my surprise, the smashed china and glass from last night had vanished and the scarlet wine stains that coated the door were now just a mere hallucination. "...Did you clean up?"

"Yes." He replies bluntly. "Because I didn't want you to stumble out of your bedroom this morning and step straight into a pile of glass."

His words are painful to me, yet again he was devoting himself to protect me when I had given him nothing in return. Nothing but screaming and insults and hatred.

"I would've done it." Is what I respond with, he's sat up now, staring at me intently as I press the wine glass to my lips.

"Nutritious breakfast." He finally indicates to my consumption of the bitter liquid, I was surprised he hadn't hinted at it sooner, maybe tried to snatch the glass off me. But instead he sat there, handing out sarcastic comments as I blatantly attempt to infuriate him further. He kept his cool with me, no matter what I retaliated with, nothing seemed to provoke him. "Planning on going into work today?"

"Are you planning on shutting up for two seconds?" I argue.

"No." He tells me.

"Well there's your answer." I reply and we seethe in awkward silence for a few minutes. I grab the bottle and pour another glass, my insides burning from the poison intake that they weren't used to so early in the morning.

"So you're going to sit around all day, intoxicating yourself and hating everyone around you?" He asks me.

"My life. It's what I'm best at." I shrug.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW STUBBORN YOU ARE?" He suddenly yells at me, which shocks me slightly. It was satisfying, hearing him break, hearing him raging at me. "THE SLIGHTEST LITTLE THING HAPPENS AND YOU FLY OFF THE HANDLE."

"...The slightest thing?" I repeat, keeping my cool.

"Ok, I didn't mean that." He sighs. "I just meant the break in, you know? Everything hits you so hard."

"It wasn't a break in Nick." I laugh slightly. "It was revenge... You really don't know who did this?"

"Carla." He places his head in his hands. "I know you think it was Tracy-"

"I don't." I interrupt him and he stops abruptly. "It was Rob."

"...Rob?" He frowns.

"I spent all night thinking about it." I swallow, lowering the wine glass cautiously onto the side. "It all adds up; he's out, of course he's not just gonna hide away. He's one of the only people who knows how much that photo meant to me, and he's equally one of the only people who has it out for me."

"And the only person who can be that cruel." Nick mutters. "But surely... He's your brother... He wouldn't..."

"Exactly, he's my brother." I gulp. "I know exactly what he's like."

 **Michelle PoV**

I don't move when I hear Steve wake up, which has to be about mid-morning. I pretend to be fast asleep, which probably worries him slightly considering I'm usually up, preparing the bar.

When I eventually do dare to open my eyes, I am greeted by harsh sunlight, flooding in through the opened curtains. My head is banging; sore from last night's events. Both physically and emotionally.

My excuses had been poor when I managed to haul myself out of the puddle and back into the house last night. My clothes had been sodden and my cheek was cut and bruised from where it had been bashed against the wall repetitively. I had told Liz and Steve that I ran after Rover after accidentally letting him out, but had slipped up in the process. They didn't buy it, but they also didn't question me further.

It takes severe effort to get myself up and tiptoe as silently to the bathroom as possible, but once I am inside I lock the door behind me and start up the shower to hide the sound of my lamentation. I curl up into a ball on the stone cold tiles and cry until my throat is begging for revival, strained and torn from its overuse in the past twenty four hours.

Once I have refrained myself from shaking uncontrollably, I use the shelf to pull me up, stripping myself of the dirty clothing I had not changed before climbing into bed last night. Dirty; never had the word had so many definitions. I leave them in a crumpled heap on the floor before stepping into the shower, the hot water hitting me like a tsunami. It was vicious against my skin, tearing down my silky flesh as I wince at the nail marks still engraved in my arms. I was coated in bruises from Rob's harsh grip and my skin was ripped and fractured in places where I had so aggressively punished myself afterwards. Not intentionally, but sitting, rocking in a pool of fear had not restrained me from digging my nails so far into my skin, out of confusion, out of anger, out of pain. Pain which was so easily transferred emotionally to physically, but could never inflict as much damage.

The intensity of my thoughts are interrupted by a sharp knock on the bathroom door. I almost jump out of my beaten skin at the sound, flinching at any unexpected noise that might occur.

"Michelle? Are you in there?" I hear Steve's voice and try to formulate some sort of response.

"...Yeah." I croak, my voice more hoarse than I anticipated.

"You've been running the shower for fifty minutes." He instantly responds, despite the fact his words are muffled beneath the constant pelting of the water above me. I wasn't aware I had been in here that long, I was more concerned about the fact that Steve could apparently count up to fifty.

"Have I?" I manage to stifle before reluctantly turning the shower off. I think he might be gone by the time I wrap the clean dressing gown around me and stuff my ragged clothes into the nearby waste bin. But I was wrong, I hesitantly open the door, fresh faced, hair wet, to face Steve, who was stood leaning up against the opposing door-frame of Liz's bedroom.

"What's going on?" He asks, seriousness laced in his voice which was rare for Steve.

"I just got carried away, that's all." I shrug, heading into our bedroom in which he follows in my footsteps. "You know when you stand in the shower and it's too comforting to get out?"

"Michelle." He stops me and I turn to face him. Steve was never this firm with me unless something was seriously troubling either of us. "Talk to me please."

"I did!" I object, willing him to go so I could change into a new set of clothes, I notice him eyeing up the bruise on the side of my head and attempt to push a lock of hair over it in disguise. "It was Rover."

"I know I'm thick, but you really expect me to believe that?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Steve." I snap, which shocks him slightly. "I'm fine. Honestly."

"...I'll let you..." He nods slightly before closing the door behind me. I instantly feel awful for being so cruel to him when he was only trying to help. He was concerned about me; something that I always doubted about him. But my thoughts are soon flooded with images from last night; the sour breath in my face, the glacial hands that so harshly gripped my flesh, the penetrating words he scarred into my mind. I had never been this frightened in my entire life...

 **Rob PoV**

I sit with my knees drawn up to my chest, the damp, numbing flat was too cold to allow me to move. I've spent my day doing nothing but plan my next move; I had to drive my targets into complete devastation and I wasn't afraid to pull out all the stops in order to do so.

With a shivering hand, I manoeuvre the mobile phone from where it lay on the carpet, searching through my contacts for one of my best mates. We had been friends a while back when I used to be inside for the first time. He had an evil streak, especially recently as he had informed me of his torment towards some of the residents nearby.

"Jamie." I greet in a low tone, as I hear his gruff response on the end of the line. "Yeah I've got a little task for you; paid of course. I'm guessing you'd be interested?"


	9. Collision

**Collision:**

 **Tracy PoV**

"What I'm saying is that the conversion between Barlow's Buys to a florist, isn't gonna be an easy task." I explain to Robert as we walk down the street. "Listen to me banging on as usual... You're gonna go to the job centre today yeah?"

"I'm gonna go grovel to Nick first." He mutters. "I'd like to think that I have far too much potential to be hanging around job centres."

"Yeah well just make sure his crazy fiancée isn't on the loose." I screw my nose up as we round the corner. My eyes immediately fixate on a figure standing aimlessly outside the shop.

"Who's that?" Robert asks.

"No clue." I shrug, kissing him briefly on the lips. "But I'll soon find out. See you later."

"Good luck to you and all." Robert drones as he walks off down the street and I pull a face behind his back before heading over to the bloke hanging around near my property.

"Oi." I call over to him and he turns instantly, pulling his hood down to acknowledge my presence. "Did you want something or are you deliberately trying to look like a lonely idiot?"

"Tracy Barlow." He grins as I approach. He looked weirdly familiar, which was most likely why he knew my name. "My boss has told me all about you."

"Your boss?" I frown, opening up the shop hesitantly.

"Reggie Steele." He informs me. "He's done business with you in the past, yes?"

"Well years ago yeah." I shrug, I hadn't heard from Steele's in a long time so it was an odd occurrence for them to gain sudden interest. "Look, did you want something or are you just wasting my time."

"Jamie." He shakes my hand without my consent, after following me into the shop. "I've heard you'll be converting sometime soon."

"Yeah to a florist." I tell him. "But if you're looking for a job then-"

"Not a job." He laughs. "Our company would be interested in taking all your remaining stock off your hands, for a decent price of course. So what do you say? Interested?"

"...How do I know this isn't a scam?" I ask him, lost in his cheeky grin and reflective blue eyes.

"Well..." He pauses. "Why don't we discuss that over a drink?"

 **Carla PoV**

"This isn't a crèche you know." Leanne glares at me as she walks past before turning to Nick. "You can't just let her sit here all day, drinking our wine for free."

"Uh, he's the boss." I point out. " _Your_ boss."

"See; I'm a man of many talents me." Nick grins. "Running a restaurant and a babysitting service at the same time."

"You're not a fucking babysitter Nick." I snap, downing my drink before grabbing my bag and standing up.

"Uh where are you going?" He asks me.

"To work." I respond, bluntly. "Do you have a problem with that? Or do I need to ask the teacher if I can be excused?"

"I'll walk you there." He tells me, heading round to my side of the bar.

"Nick, it's ten metres away." I sigh exasperatedly.

"Yeah and I'm not leaving you unaccompanied." He explains which agitates me even more. I am about to start a screaming match before the door to the Bistro bursts open and Robert enters, dressed in his best suit.

"Ah, look your bezzie mate has arrived." I clap him on the back. "I'll be off then."

"Carla." He grabs my arm and pulls me backwards. "What do you want?"

"A word." Robert folds his arms on the surface of the bar. "Or however many words it takes to get my job back."

"I'll tell you what you can do; babysitting." I point at him. "You'll do a better job than Nick."

"...I'd rather stick to my current profession thanks." He drones before turning back to my fiancé. "Come on, I'm the best thing that's happened to this place."

"You know something I don't miss? Your vanity." Nick points out.

"Ah but you miss the quality food?" Robert guesses. "The reviews, compliments, satisfied looks on people's faces. People come here to eat Nick-"

"Uh I don't." I raise my hand, resorting to immaturity as I was so sick of listening to such a trivial argument. "I come here to get plastered off my face on wine."

"...Anyone with _dignity_ comes here to eat." He continues and I glare at him. "You know you want me back, don't deny it. This place is empty today, why? Because you're gonna lose customers if you don't hire a chef with the same standards as me."

"Or because it's half ten in the morning." I correct him.

"Which begs the question; why are you shovelling wine down your throat?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Because my life has more problems than whether or not to cook chicken or beef satay." I respond aggressively.

"Nick, there's people waiting to be served." Leanne points to a table of three elderly women, leisurely drinking coffee, without a care in the world.

"Can't you see to them?" He stresses.

"Do you want me to do this stock take or not?" She snaps and he holds his hands up.

"Ok fine." Nick sighs. "Robert you can have your job back, if you escort Carla to the factory."

"Wow..." He frowns. "When Tracy said keep her on a tighter leash, I didn't think you'd literally-"

"I don't need walking anywhere!" I yell, storming out of the Bistro but I can tell Robert is following close behind me.

"Oi, wait up." He calls to me and I roll my eyes before stopping in my tracks. "Hey, I know we don't know each other too well but... If you need anyone to talk to?"

"I'm drowning in people to talk to." I retaliate and he looks slightly hurt. "Sorry... Thank you, it's a kind offer."

"I'm not Norris you know?" He laughs. "I'm not gonna spread it round the street... And I know Rob's out, can't say I particularly like him either."

"You never knew him." I mutter. "Didn't grow up with him, love him, hate him... Depend on him, have him dependent on you..."

"Well no." He shrugs. "But he meant a lot to Tracy. I've heard many stories about him."

"I don't think you have to worry." I assure him, knowing what he was getting at. "You're a much nicer bloke than Rob will ever be. In fact, you're the nicest bloke Tracy's had... Can't imagine why."

"Well I'm always here." He virtually whispers and I nod cautiously, eyeing him up before quickly squeezing his hand and walking up the steps to Underworld.

 **Tracy PoV**

"How's seven, tomorrow evening?" I ask, jotting my number down on a piece of paper.

"Suits me." He can't remove his eyes from my face and it was weirdly alluring to me. "Where? Bistro?"

"Uh... No best not." I bite my lip, just in case Robert got the wrong idea about this business meeting. "We could go into town?"

"Ok... Seems a bit extreme but yeah." He nods and I flash him a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I'll show you out." I usher him out of the shop and he waves me off as he disappears up Rosamund street. I watch him go, before turning to look at the Bistro. My eyes fall on Robert, stood outside Underworld with Carla. Carla? Of all people. I notice her squeeze his hand quickly before disappearing up the driveway to the factory, jealously flaring up inside me. I had told Robert to stay away from her, so why was he now walking her to work? And holding her hand apparently?

As fury bubbles, I whip my phone out of my pocket and dial the number I had just been given.

"Hello?" I hear the voice that had so very recently left me.

"Jamie hi, it's Tracy." I greet, my eyes following Robert as he heads back into the Bistro. "I was thinking about tomorrow, lets go with your idea; I'll see you in the Bistro at seven."

 **Michelle PoV**

"Do you think I'll pass my exam?" Amy asks as soon as she has finished screeching away on her violin.

"Yeah definitely!" Steve exclaims, nudging me for approval. "Michelle?"

"What? Oh uh... Yeah." I shrug and Steve gives me a look as my phone begins to ring. I grasp it before Steve can and I feel the need to reassure his confused expression. "PPI... Probably... I'll just take this."

"It was a blocked number." He frowns, before I dash out of the living room, checking the coast was clear before heading upstairs.

"Michelle?" I hear Rob's voice and my blood runs cold.

"What do you want?" I snap. "Stop terrorising me and my family."

"No." He laughs wickedly and I bite down so hard on my lip, I can feel the salty beads of blood emerging from my flesh as he rolls out his next request. "I need to see you tomorrow."

"Well I don't want to see you." I hiss. "I've done enough not reporting you to the police, what more do you want?"

"Oh a lot trust me." He replies. "I need a grand, by tomorrow."

"No chance." I splutter and there is a short silence from the other end.

"You run a pub." He reminds me. "Get me a thousand pounds, by tomorrow, else I'll make your life hell."

"You won't do anything." I whisper.

"Do I need to remind you why I spent a year in prison?" He threatens, rapaciously. "Do it and nobody gets hurt, for now."

I try to formulate a response but the line has gone dead, I shudder as I peer down the stairs to where there was joyous laughing sounding from the living room. I had never felt so spineless in my life, so terror-stricken by someone who used to be one of my best friends. We had slept together, we had laughed together, we had stayed up nights together as kids; telling each other ghost stories, playing board games, flirting, play-fighting, trusting one another with our secrets.

But none of that mattered anymore, I needed to get my hands on a grand and I had to move fast.


	10. Temptation

**Temptation:**

 **Michelle PoV**

I depart the Weatherfield Wayfarer, keeping the package of money tucked inside the pocket of my jacket. I check the coast is clear before heading down Rosamund Street towards the Rovers, taking a deep breath and progressing towards the back entrance.

What was I doing?

I see him almost instantly, lurking against the wall, hood pulled tightly over his face. He licks his lips appeasingly when I approach him, placing a hand roughly on my shoulder.

"You better have it." He whispers, it was beginning to lighten outside as it approached early morning and I knew he wouldn't want to hang around. I produce the package from my jacket and he rips it open menacingly, counting it out quickly before stuffing it in his pocket. "Right." He pushes me up against the wall, but not aggressively, just to show he had dominance over me. My eyes widen suddenly as he produces a dagger from his pocket, showing it off to me.

"Rob." I whimper, my eyes fixed on the sharp blade.

"Don't worry, I won't use it." He grins before sucking the tender skin on my throat passionately for a few seconds. I try to force him off but instead he grabs a handful of my hair before running his tongue lightly over my lower lip. "Yet." He whispers before pulling away from me and sprinting up the ginnel. I try to steady my heart rate, my breath ragged, my palms sweating.

I knew one thing for sure, Rob wasn't done with me, not yet.

 **Carla PoV**

My hands are full as I struggle to open the door the the flat, so I end up having to kick it open with my shoe. My mood is instantly subdued however, once my eyes fall on the dimly lit room.

"...This is the correct flat right?" I ask Nick, who comes out of the bedroom at the sound of my voice. "I haven't entered a cave or you know... Funeral home?"

"Hey I've spent ages on this." He smiles, before handing me a bunch of flowers that were lying on the side.

"Occasion?" I frown, as a pang of fear hits me. "Shit it's not your birthday again is it?"

"It's only the queen who has two sweetheart." He grins. "As close to royalty as I may be... No, there is no occasion as such."

"So..." I gesture to the neatly laid table where candles are flickering invitingly. "What's going on?"

"I thought I would make us dinner." He informs me, taking my coat and bag and progressing to hang them up on a hook. "Because I love you... And you've been under a lot of stress recently. So I thought maybe a night off; you and me, just relaxing and talking about the pointless stuff we always do, is probably the best medicine."

"Don't you have to work?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Stop making excuses." He laughs as he leads me by the hand over to the table, pulling the chair out for me.

"...This is so cheesy, you know that?" I mutter, trying to keep the smile off my face as he presents a plate of roast duck with orange sauce. "You've made this?"

"Yes, thank you very much." He sits down opposite me and stares into my eyes for a few seconds. "With Robert's recipe but still."

"Mm... Well at least I'll have a valid excuse not to go into work tomorrow." I bite my lip seductively and he pulls a face.

"Do you want to talk about the wedding?" He asks, knowing not to shift too much pressure onto me.

"Well... The general idea is that we invite a few guests, say a few vows, kiss and then get pissed off our heads." I shrug, relishing the meal in front of me as flavour bursts inside my mouth.

"Anyone would have thought you'd had practice." He chuckles and I narrow my eyes.

"No it's all new to me." I joke before looking at him seriously and reaching out to take his hand. "They were the practices. This is the real thing. This is what I've been waiting for, what I never thought I would want, but I do. I want it so much. I've never trusted anyone like I trust you, or believed anything as much as I believe in this..."

"You can be nice when you try." He smiles at me warmly, squeezing my hand. His gaze makes me melt; Nick had this way of always making me feel safe, secure, no matter what was going on. That was something that would never change...

 **Tracy PoV**

"Ah, wasn't expecting you to come in tonight." Robert flashes me a smile as I enter the Bistro and I take a seat opposite him.

"Yeah well, full of surprises me." I shrug him off, turning to Leanne. "Table for two."

"Please." She glares at me before consulting the book.

"Babe, I'm working." He grits his teeth.

"Good for you?" I frown, trying to make this as complicated as possible.

"So I can't really... You know... Sit down and have a meal, which I cooked and served to myself." He explains, confusing himself in the process.

"Run along back to the kitchen then." I usher. "Those spices won't overuse themselves."

He is about to respond with some perturbed expression before the door to the Bistro flies open. "Tracy!" I hear Jamie's voice and can't help but feel the slightest bit excited at its sound. "Nice to see you didn't stand me up."

"What are you doing here?" Leanne snaps suddenly.

"Who are you?" Robert interjects.

"Stop with the twenty questions, I'm not that popular." He grins. "So is our table ready? We've got a lot to talk about."

"Steph's on her break, get out before she comes back." Leanne orders.

"Um excuse me!" I object, bewildered as to what was going on. "Do you two know each other? Ah... You weren't one of her clients were you?" I grimace at the thoughts of Leanne's past. "No, surely not. You would have been in nappies at the time."

"I thought you were arrested?" Leanne persists, ignoring my witty comments.

"I thought you were supposed to work here?" He retaliates. "So get us our table. Bitch."

"Don't speak to her like that." Robert suddenly raises his voice and I am taken aback at his sudden defence. "You can get out if you're going to be so vulgar to the staff."

"Ok mate keep your hair on." He laughs wickedly. "You'll be getting a good blowie later on now you've stuck up for your girlfriend like that."

"Most likely." I mutter, rolling my eyes in the process.

"And by the looks of things, you'll be getting a 'good blowie' off _my_ girlfriend." He points out and Jamie pulls a face. "I'm your ex husband for a reason Tracy, it's because you do things like this. Leanne seat them, I've got food to poison."

"He's not eating in here." Leanne points at Jamie and I grab my coat reluctantly.

"Come on, we'll go to the Rovers." I tell him, strutting out of the Bistro. "Their staff aren't ex prostitutes..."

"Or ex husbands." He points out as we head out into the street.

"...Well no, there's one of them at the Rovers too..." I mutter and he nods slowly.

 **Rob PoV**

I stuff a few more of the cold chips into my mouth. I had pulled them out of the bin after seeing Faye Windass dump them there. I keep my back to the wall of the Rovers as I eat, a familiar voice catching my attention suddenly.

"Sounds like you've got yourself into a bit of trouble then." I hear Tracy laugh and turn cautiously to see her and Jamie walking towards the entrance to the Rovers. I move behind the opposing wall, keeping myself hidden.

"Who hasn't." He replies and I stop munching on chips to indulge in their conversation. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Well I didn't think it was necessary." She responds. "This is purely business... Remember?"

"Ah yeah sorry." He says with a slight laugh there's a pause before I hear them again.

"But you never know..." Tracy begins to say before I hear the sound of the Rovers door open and their voices disappear from the exposure of the street.

Damn. What was the end of that sentence? I peer in through the window and my eyes meet Jamie buying her a glass of wine. She smiles at him flirtatiously before I duck back below the ledge.

A grin creeps over my face. Tracy Barlow was so strong, it made her weak, and temptation was her worst downfall.


	11. Mission Accomplished

**Mission Accomplished:**

 **Tracy PoV**

I wake feeling like pure and utter shit. My head felt as if it had split in two and my vision was blurred.

It takes me a second to adjust to my surroundings and when I do, I'm even more confused than previously.

Where the hell was I?

I sit up suddenly, my stomach churning at the motion, dizziness filling my head. I was in some sort of hotel... A Travelodge maybe. The sound of running water echoes in my ears as I squint, trying to recall what happened last night.

Why had Robert brought me to a hotel?

We had a perfectly good bed at home and it wasn't like wherever we were was particularly classy. I'm about to attempt to get up before the bathroom door opens and a familiar face meets mine.

My blood runs cold.

It wasn't Robert. It was Jamie.

 **Rob PoV**

I jump slightly when my phone rings, answering it immediately before raising it to my ear.

"Jamie, what's going on?" I ask, I can hear water running on the other end of the line, probably to shield his voice from being heard.

"Everything has gone to plan." He whispers and a grin creeps across my face. "I put the drug in her drink and she didn't even realise, she was out of it pretty soon so I checked into a local Travelodge."

"And did you..." I trail off, jealousy itching on the tips of my fingers.

"Didn't have to." He replies, victoriously. "I got the pictures, no problem, as soon as she was asleep I got straight to it... But she's gonna think we did."

"Well I've got your money, you know where to go. Do whatever you like with her now." I hiss before hanging up abruptly. I let out a sigh as I lean my head back against the wall, squeezing my eyes shut. "Mission accomplished."

 **Tracy PoV**

"What the hell is going on?" I demand, my eyes searching him as he heads over to the mirror, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning to you and all." He grins, slicking his hair back in the reflection before turning to face me.

"...What happened last night?" I cut straight to the point.

"Ah come on, you're smarter than that." He chuckles, pacing round the room. "Although... You might be needing a new bra... I may have broken the clip on it by accident... Whoops."

"Are you being serious?" Panic rises in my voice.

"It was only from Primark!" He rubs it in further.

"NOT THE BRA!" I suddenly scream, throwing the Bible that lay on the bedside table at him aggressively.

"Well if that's not a sin I don't know what is." He mutters.

"I've sinned enough." I scoff. "Why did you take advantage of me?"

"Hey!" He holds his hands up. "I'll have you know that you fully consented to it, thank you."

"I wasn't in the right mind clearly." I spit. "You should've taken me home!"

"You were gagging for it." He grins, reaching out and sliding his finger through a lock of my hair. "How could I refuse?"

"...Nobody finds out about this." I explain, as I jump up, dressing as quickly as I possibly could. "No one. Have you got that?"

"Mm." He nods. "Off so soon?"

"I have a boyfriend." I remind him. "He'll be wondering where I am... And my daughter."

"Oh yes don't forget the daughter." He prompts. "Second to any bloke, even the ones who lie about buying your stock."

"...So what did you want with me then?" I ask, slowly after gathering my belongings.

"Well that's exactly it." He shrugs. "Nothing. Nothing but hot, sweaty, sex."

"You're sick." I mutter before heading for the door but he grabs my wrist and I whimper slightly at the sensation.

"This isn't the last you've heard of me." He whispers before releasing me, as I run out of the door and out of the Travelodge, heart racing, head banging, pulse seething beneath my skin.

 **Carla PoV**

"Let me take you for breakfast then?" Nick ushers me out of the main door to Victoria Court, before linking his hand with mine.

"Nick, I need to get to work." I sigh, already in a bad mood due to lack of sleep.

"But you haven't eaten anything." He persists.

"I've had a cup of coffee." I retaliate. "In my experience that's all I need."

"Yeah and look how that worked out..." He trails off as I give him a death glare. We cross the road in silence, the sound of my heels clacking against the tarmac. "Come to the Bistro at lunch then and I'll make you something."

"The only thing you can make me is a glass of red." I point out. "Robert would be the one making me anything."

"Ah so the meal last night didn't live up to expectations did it?" He smiles and I roll my eyes. "I tried."

"I know you did." I stop in the street, gathering myself before facing him. "I know you did... And it was lovely thank you. I'm just stressed at the minute."

"Well I'm not surprised." He says seriously, continuing in his stride. "You've got a lot going on right now."

"Yeah well I can't just..." I trail off as I see Tracy get out of a cab, looking forlorn and make-up-less. "...She doesn't look good."

"Don't try to start anything." He sighs.

"Why would I?" I laugh slightly. "I have bigger issues right now than Tracy Barlow. Trust me."

 **Michelle PoV**

"Are you gonna do any work today?" Liz storms into the bedroom, standing with her hands on her hips as I stare distractedly out of the window. "Michelle?"

"...Don't know." I mutter, not turning to face her.

"What is wrong with you?" She raises her voice slightly. "You're turning into Steve. Hey, don't tell me you have depression as well?"

"I don't have depression." I mumble. "Well not that I know of anyway."

"Well then what's the matter?" She sighs, sitting down on the other side of the bed. I can feel her gaze focused on me, but I stay staring out at the street below. "Is there problems with you and Steve?"

"No." I reply bluntly.

"Problems with your parents?" She continues and I shake my head. "Health problems? Are you dying?"

"NO!" I yell, snapping my head round to look at her. She observes my bedraggled face, before nodding her head slowly and leaving. I watch her go, guilt crawling across my skin, before reading my latest text from Rob.

 _Unknown_

 _You're late. I'm waiting._

Swallowing hard, I push the phone firmly into my pocket, tears clouding my eyes. Before quietly making my way downstairs. I check no one is lurking around before opening the back door and slipping out into the dark of the night.

"Give me your phone." A hand instantly grabs my wrist, pulling me towards him and breathing heavily in my face.

"What?" I panic before he pulls the knife out of his pocket and lays it by my neck. I restrain myself from screaming, my eyes fixated on where his were bulging from the sockets.

"Give me your phone." He demands and I fumble around in my pocket, handing it to him without question.

"What are you gonna do with it?" I stammer.

"Don't ask questions." He pushes the blade dangerously into my skin and I breathe in sharply, not daring to say another word. "You just keep on doing as I tell you and nobody gets hurt. Yet."


	12. Addiction

**Addiction:**

 **Carla PoV**

"Carla, where's the Jenkins file?" I hear a murmur but it dissolves into silence as I stare blankly at the wall of the factory. "CARLA?"

"What?" I snap, shifting my gaze to face Aidan, who was pacing the factory floor frustratedly.

"Where. Is. The. Jenkins. File?" He pronounces each word with sarcastic exaggeration.

"Filing cabinet." I wave my hand at it, my voice distant.

"Yeah I got that part." Aidan rolls his eyes before huffing and sitting down. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I mumble, feeling too weak to even shrug my shoulders. I jump suddenly as my phone goes off and I check it immediately.

 _Chelle_

 _Meet at the Bistro tonight? 7:30, need to talk to you._

"Who's that?" Aidan questions as I look inquisitively at my phone.

"Michelle." I tell him, sending a quick 'alright' back to her. I could tell she equally wasn't in a good mood, as she hadn't initiated any kisses on the end of the message.

"What does she want?" He persists and I glare at him as he goes back to doing his work. I sigh loudly before placing my phone back on the desk, my fingers tapping the keyboard restlessly. I knew what I wanted to do, but it always ended badly for me and I had to restrain myself as best as possible.

Gambling.

My get away, my medicine, my revival.

Except it wasn't, it made everything worse, I had learnt that from bitter experience.

"Mrs Connor?" A voice snaps me back to reality and I turn to face Sally who was stood with her hands on her hips. "You're away with the fairies today."

"I can assure you they're not fairies Sal." I groan. "What do you want?"

"Cake run." She holds up a sheet of note pad paper and I grab a twenty pound note from the petty cash. "Do you want anything?"

"Bottle of vodka?" I reply enthusiastically. "Don't suppose they sell them at Roy's..."

"Right you." Aidan claps his hands once Sally has left silently. "Drink tonight, take your mind off all this Rob stuff."

"Ah I'd love to but I'm meeting Michelle you see." I shrug. "Bistro, seven thirty."

"Well then a drink at say six?" He continues. "Warm you up for meeting your partner in crime."

"Ah I'd love to but I don't want to go for a drink with you." I rephrase, sarcastically and he gives me a look. The temptation was getting too much and I couldn't resist it further. "...Look, I've gotta go, can you look after the place for a bit?"

"Go where?" He frowns.

"Meeting." I reply bluntly, gathering my things and stuffing them in my bag.

"With who?" He perseveres.

"Uh, I don't know, anyone." I mutter before slamming the door behind me.

 **Tracy PoV**

"Hi, my name's Tracy Barlow." I greet the woman on the phone, lowering my tone as I check no one was around to overhear me. "I stayed at your Travelodge the other night and I was wondering if I left a ring behind? It was my mam's you see so it's really special."

"Uh, what room were you staying in please?" She asks.

"Well uh... I don't know, I didn't have time to check." I reply.

"Ok..." She mutters, clearly confused by this. "Was the reservation under the name of Barlow?"

"...No." I respond slowly. "I don't know his surname."

"Right..." She coughs slightly and I knew she was judging me. Maybe she even remembered me; being carried up to bed in a drunken state. "Well we haven't got anything in lost property I'm afraid. All the rooms are cleaned after use so if anything had been found it would have come straight here."

"Alright..." I trail off, a lump forming in my throat before hanging up. I knew what had happened to it, I was just trying to put off facing facts. I stare down at my phone for a few seconds, drumming my fingers on the surface of the dining table before sending a text to Jamie.

 _Compose New Message_

 _It's Tracy. I was wondering whether you had picked up a ring from the night we... Anyway, it's really special to me so I need it back._

I read over it a few times, it was hardly very polite, but I wanted to make myself clear and firm so that was the way to do it. I hold my breath as I press send before throwing it back down on the table and placing my head in my hands.

 **Carla PoV**

I enter the casino with a sense of urgency, the desperate need to relight the buzz that had been dim for so long.

"Dominic." I greet as I sit down in front of him, folding my arms in preparation for the hours to follow.

"Good to see you back." He flashes me a cheeky smile.

"I'll bet it is." I hum, knowing partly why he was so warm towards me. It was because I was a 'valued customer' at Sunset Casino and they knew how much money they could make off me alone. I sip my wine slowly before shuffling a number of chips towards him in a pile. I am about to raise the glass to my lips once again, before hearing a familiar voice.

"Mind if I join you?" It sounds and at first I just shake my head, not processing the situation before turning to see Robert. His eyes meet mine and he sits down next to me, balancing his bottle of beer between his knees as he perches on the stool.

"Robert?" I frown, scanning the area for any form of search party that might be out looking for me, be it the Connor squad or the Weatherfield Mafia. I knew that once they latched onto the fact I was gone, they would be thrown into moral panic. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you I suspect." He shrugs, placing his counters out on squares of the table. "Bistro is closed."

"Why?" I frown, sipping my wine again.

"Power-cut." He informs me. "But hopefully it'll be open this evening."

"Michelle invited me for dinner... So I'm hoping it's not." I rethink my words and he chuckles slightly, hanging off my presence with admiration. I meet his gaze momentarily before flicking my hair behind my shoulder and turning back to the table.

 **Michelle PoV**

"Chelle?" The door swings open to the Rovers and Nick enters, looking flustered. "Have you seen Carla?"

"No." I shake my head, worry suddenly filling my body. At the moment I didn't trust anything and I felt incredibly vulnerable without my phone. "Why?"

"She's been missing all day." He tells me, placing his hands flat down on the surface of the bar. "She's not answering her phone or anything."

"Oh I know why that'll be." Aidan raises his bottle, joining in on the conversation. "She took off earlier, said she was going to a meeting but she clearly wasn't."

"Did she say where she was going?" Nick persists.

"No." He shakes his head. "But I can't imagine it's hard to guess... Come on, I'll call us a cab."

 **Carla PoV**

"I cannot believe that." I gasp, as Robert shakes the bag of notes elatedly. "So I kept losing and then when I don't actually place a bet, you go and win... How much?"

"Enough to buy us an expensive bottle of champagne." He grins, equally slurring his words as he bangs on the counter, ordering a bottle. We had been drinking and gambling non-stop for hours now and it was beginning to delude our minds. "Here you go."

"Ah I'm cracking it open am I?" I bite my lip, taking a seat on a nearby sofa.

"I've gotta let you feel like you achieved something." He shrugs and I nudge him playfully.

"Cheeky." I giggle, taking a sip of my champagne and feeling the bubbles fizz up around my lips, setting them on fire. The cool liquid cascades down my throat and I'm so lost in the drastic change in alcohol that I don't notice Robert staring at me, lust in his eyes. I knew what was coming next.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" He whispers and my eyes search his, guilt overweighed by sexual desire. I am about to lean in, indulge in his presence before I hear a voice.

"Carla?" Nick's tone forces me backwards abruptly. I'm so shocked that the glass I was seductively waving around falls from my grip, rolling off my lap after spilling the contents on the material of my black jeans. "What are you doing?"

"Nick..." I trail off, trying to muster some sort of excuse. But the alcohol was clouding my mind and my urge to fall asleep was intoxicating me. He wills for me to say something, anything, but I don't. So instead, he disappears off into the night.


	13. Betrayal

**Betrayal:**

 **Carla PoV**

For reasons beyond my imagination I wake up lying on the stone cold tiles of my kitchen floor. There is smashed glass surrounding me, which has incidentally led to a nasty gash in the palm of my hand, that was sitting in a pool of blood... No, wine... Blood and wine. I eye up the two empty bottles which stood on the kitchen counter before progressing to move, but I just flop back down on the floor again, my eyelids flickering momentarily before gazing up at the ceiling.

I am lying there for a further ten minutes before I hear a key in the door. I was not expecting to see Nick after last nights antics, but unfortunately he had other ideas.

"Oh God." He mutters suddenly, running over to me and kneeling by my side. "Are you alright?" His voice is so full of concern despite the fact I betrayed him yesterday and it killed me to have him act this way. "Carla?"

"Just... Drunk." I muster, the words taking great effort to formulate.

"You haven't had any of those sleeping pills have you?" He sounds serious, worried and I manage to shake my head. The idea had not occurred to me, even when the doctor prescribed them a week back. This was one of the reasons why Nick could be a bad influence; he cared too much and it put ideas in my head. "Ok come here." He whispers gently, lifting me effortlessly into his arms as my head lolls against his chest, repeatedly swaying with each step he takes. He carefully places me down on the sofa and smooths a lock of hair out of my face before going to clean up the mess.

My head is blurred with images and words as I listen to Nick clean up the kitchen, shards of glass splintering my thoughts.

"Why are you doing this?" I manage to croak after a while, my mouth parched. There is a pause as he stands momentarily, laying the cleaning equipment by the cupboard and coming over to me. He takes a seat on the coffee table, looking directly into my eyes.

"Because I care about you." He replies, firmly, studying my lost expression.

"Where are we?" I ask again.

"The flat." He responds, bluntly and I shake my head in defiance.

"No." I mutter. "Where are _we_? What's happening with us?"

"...What were you doing with Robert in the casino last night?" He sighs, I knew he had been aching to ask this question and I prop myself up against the cushions before bowing my head slightly.

"I just wanted to get away." I mumble, fiddling with the tassel on the blanket I was lay on top of. "Then he turned up and I drank more... It was nothing. I promise."

"But if I hadn't turned up?" He looks hurt and it kills me, his forehead furrowing in angst, each line that was carved into his skin told the story of a different emotion, a different memory. "Honestly, Carla."

"Well I don't know." I whisper, hoping maybe he wouldn't hear. "I was drunk."

"You know what happened last time we blamed the drink?" He raises his eyebrows. "...'It's the drink' we said, and here we are, six months or so later. It's never an excuse Carla, you of all people should know that."

"I'm not saying the drink is an excuse. I'm saying the temptation is. You know me; I'm easily seduced." I close my eyes, not thinking about the sentence I had just released from my mouth.

"Well that's good to know..." Nick's voice cracks. "It makes me feel really special that."

"Nick, you are special." I argue but he is grabbing his things already. "Oh come on, it was a slip of the tongue, it didn't mean anything."

"Could say the same for us." He retaliates and I sigh exasperatedly. "Look I'll see you soon, I just need some time."

"And what about me?" I stand, my head suddenly fizzing at the sudden momentum. He turns to face me, meeting my eyes with his. Tears were glistening in them but he was trying so hard to hold them back. "I need you Nick. Now more than ever. I'm so scared."

"You have a whole fanbase on this street Carla." He virtually whispers. "Nothing is gonna happen to you."

"This isn't you!" I raise my voice. "You wouldn't just walk away over something as little as this!"

"I'M NOT WALKING AWAY!" He yells suddenly and I stumble backwards slightly. "I'm just saying I need a few days. That's all. I'm a phone call away if you need me. I promise."

We stare at each other in silence for a few seconds before he gives a slight nod and closes the door behind him. I'm left in empty silence, a tear slides down my cheek, rippling and resting in the crease of my upper lip. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life.

 **Tracy PoV**

"Ok, I'm telling you this because I want to be honest with you." I sit down hesitantly, facing dad as Robert looks up from the paper he is reading.

"Honesty and Tracy Barlow?" He frowns. "That's like salmon en-croute with lager to drink."

"Stop with your fancy chef knowledge." I huff and he closes the newspaper slowly.

"I lost mam's ring." I admit, wringing my hands as I watch dad's face fall.

"You what?" He gasps. "How? Where?"

"I don't know..." I trail off as Robert's phone buzzes. "It must have just... Fallen off... Or maybe I left it somewhere when I washed my hands."

"You stupid, careless girl!" Ken snaps and I roll my eyes before Robert's phone bleeps again impatiently. "Your mother would be distraught!"

"She would understand!" I object and smack the table with my hand at the annoyance of Robert's phone constantly buzzing. "TURN THAT THING OFF!"

"...What's this?" Robert's face has fallen as he stares down at the screen.

"Oh great, another cock up in the kitchen." I sigh. "What's Zeedan done this time? Put cucumber in the courgette pasta?"

"EXPLAIN THIS!" He practically throws his phone at me and I stare at him wide eyed, completely bemused as to what he was on about. I move my gaze from his furious expression, to the phone that lay before me and clap a hand over my mouth at what I see. Photos of me, naked in bed... The bed I had slept in at the Travelodge with Jamie.

 _Unknown:_

 _Not too bad underneath either is she? Jamie. (The man from the Bistro)._

"...I don't..." I attempt to stammer as dad tries to grab the phone from me. "NO!" I yell, snatching it back.

"What is it Tracy?" He interrogates.

"You can't look, they're indecent pictures... Of me." I croak.

"FROM JAMIE?" Robert bangs his fist against the table. "THAT SLEAZE FROM THE BISTRO? YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?"

"NO!" I retort automatically.

"SO WHERE ARE THE PICTURES FROM?" He spits, taking the phone back off me and daring to look at them again.

"I WAS DRUNK OK?" I yell. "HE TOOK ADVANTAGE I SWEAR ROBERT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dad bursts out, pushing the table as he stands up which causes the china to rattle precariously.

"TRACY'S BEEN SLEEPING AROUND!" Robert announces and I gulp back tears forcefully.

"IT WAS ONE NIGHT!" I argue, as Robert stands up and heads for the door. "I PROMISE YOU IT WAS NOTHING!"

"Yeah?" He glares at me, opening the front door and looking me up and down in disgust. "Well you're welcome to one another."

 **Michelle PoV**

"Baby?" I hear Steve's voice, quiet as he knocks on the door to the back room. I don't respond as he enters, he just sits down next to me on the sofa, hesitantly putting a hand on my back and rubbing it gently. "Please talk to me."

"I'm fine." I whisper, flicking through the channels despite the fact I wasn't even keeping track of them.

"Look... I've been here." He explains. "I know how you feel, what you need is people to help and support you."

"Steve, I'm not depressed." I sigh, lowering the remote and placing my head in my hands.

"Yeah well you could have fooled me." He mumbles, entwining my hand with his. "You're not pregnant?"

"Bloody hope not." I mutter through the cracks in my fingers. "That would be all I need."

"Listen to me." He says quietly, placing a finger under my chin and lifting my head to meet his gaze. "Whatever it is, I promise you I won't tell anyone. No matter what. It'll be our secret Chelle, I just want to look after you."

"...It's... I can't... He'll hurt me-" I begin before the door bursts open again and Amy enters.

"Where's my roller blades?" Amy demands and Steve turns to face her. "Grandma Liz is taking me to the park."

"No she's not!" He retorts. "She's working!"

"Yeah well I'm bored, so she said Michelle can do a shift for once." She shrugs and I bite down on my lip, hard enough for salty beads of blood to resurface.

"Whatever." I murmur, pulling myself up and heading towards the door.

"Wait no, Michelle-" Steve tries to stop me.

"Leave it." I reply before closing the door and heading out into the bar.

"Ah so you decided to show your face!" Liz chirps as I storm behind the bar, she was chatting with Eileen and looks taken aback at my limp exterior. "You don't look so clever."

"Want me to work or not?" I snap and I watch her give Eileen a look out of the corner of my eye. "Yes Billy. What can I get you?"

"Well I didn't come for a pint..." He trails off and I frown.

"What you want pork scratchings?" I hiss, picking up a packet and practically throwing them at him. "There you go."

"No I don't want them either... I uh... I wanted a word." He keeps his voice low and I flick my head around to ensure he wasn't talking to anyone else.

"...With me?" I frown. "I thought you were gay."

"...I am." He nods. "Look... Michelle, forgive me but you seem to be all over the place at the minute."

"And that's your business how?" I snap.

"Well it's not..." He mumbles. "But I just wanted to say that I'm always here if you want to talk. I'm a vicar, so anything you say to me will be kept confidential. Completely confidential, that's a promise."

"...Anything?" I repeat and he nods slowly.

"Why don't I buy you a drink?" He sighs, handing me a five pound note. "We can sit down and have a chat about anything... Just to take your mind off whatever it is. You don't have to tell me anything just yet, it's all in your own time."

 **Rob PoV**

"Tracy is sorted." Jamie tells me over the phone and I grin at the thought. "Robert's stuck to the plan with the photos and I've received an abusive text from madam herself. She just best not report it to the police, I'm not going back to that shit hole."

"She won't, I know Tracy." I promise him. "She acts all vicious and tough but actually she's just a weak cow who will back down at anything."

"So what's next on the agenda?" He continues and I scrape my nails against the wall in thought.

"The next step." I whisper, beginning to carve a name into the wall as I listen to the buzzing of the telephone line. "I will keep Michelle entertained, you and Robert handle Carla. This will all work out, you'll see."


	14. Revenge

**Revenge:**

 **Michelle PoV:**

"I assure you, anything, absolutely anything you say to me, will be kept private." Billy promises as I sip my drink slowly. "I can offer you advice but I can't tell anyone else."

"Even if I killed someone?" I ask inquisitively and he gives me a worried glance. "I haven't killed anyone, don't worry."

"Good to know." He lets out a slight laugh. "But yes, even if you killed someone, I would not be able to act on it. It's the law of the church, that's what being a vicar entails."

"I'm sick of hiding this now..." I mumble, pausing and closing my eyes briefly. "Over the past few weeks-"

"Michelle?" Carla enters the Rovers, cornering me in the booth I was sat in. She looked almost as bad as me; dark circles under her eyes, un-brushed hair, makeup-less face. But Carla could still pull this off. It was only me who understood when she was in a bad place, and that was now.

"What's up?" I try to sound sympathetic, diverting the attention from my dirty little secret to prevent me spilling it any further.

"It's Nick." She covers her mouth with her hand. "He's..."

"Is he ok?" I suddenly panic and she nods abruptly.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" She begs and I give a sideways look to Billy before ushering her towards the back room. I feel slightly bad for leaving him sat there, but this seemed important and I was reluctant to tell anyone what was going on, even if it was, as he said, 'confidential'.

"Right come on then." I close the door behind me, relieved to see that Steve and Amy were not still occupying it. "What's happened?"

"I don't know." She shrugs slightly, pouring herself a glass of wine from the kitchen and bringing it over to the table before slumping in the chair. I try not to look put out by the fact that she hadn't offered me one. "I went to the casino yesterday... And... Well I sort of... Got friendly with Robert."

"Carla!" I exclaim and she grimaces. "Nick's chef Robert?"

"Nothing happened!" She denies quickly. "We just got drunk and... Well we were contemplating... You know, but then Nick walked in and saw us... Kind of... Kissing."

"And what's he said?" I ask, sitting down opposite her.

"Well I think he was all prepared to forgive me before I started spouting shit." She groans, placing her head in her hands. "Telling him I could be seduced by anyone..."

"Well it's Nick." I frown. "Surely he wouldn't give up that easy? Over a simple kiss, especially when you're in this state."

"Well exactly that's what I don't get." She tilts her head to look at me. "Normally he would have stuck by me... I just... I feel so alone and... Scared Chelle. After the scan photo incident, I'm looking over my shoulder everywhere I go."

"Yeah same, trust me." I mutter but she just blanks it.

"Sorry about standing you up at the Bistro yesterday." She adds and I rack my brain for any recollection of this.

"...Ey?" I question.

"We were supposed to have a drink at the Bistro last night." She prompts.

"We were?" I insist and she nods, as if I was stupid.

"You texted me asking me about it!" She exclaims.

"I what?" I suddenly splutter, my tone shocked. I felt like a tonne of bricks had just fallen down over me; Rob was contacting Carla... If this wasn't dangerous I didn't know what was. What had he been planning to do at the Bistro had she not got drunk at a casino? My stomach begins to churn, a sickly feeling brewing as my palms cling on to the table, sticky with sweat.

"Chelle!" She yells and I snap out of the trance I was in. "You alright?"

"Carla I need to tell you something..." I suddenly burst out as the door to the back room flies open.

"Carla can I talk to you?" Robert interrupts.

"WILL PEOPLE STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING ME?" I scream, banging the table with full force as the room falls silent. They both stare at me, surprised at my sudden uproar.

"...Can it wait? I think Michelle wants a word." Carla mutters quietly and I glare at her.

"No it's fine." I huff, standing up and heading upstairs. "Have your little chat, it's fine by me."

 **Rob PoV**

"Robert? Hi." I murmur, pressing the green button on Michelle's mobile.

"I've tracked Carla down, I'm about to head in now and sort things out." He is whispering, so he obviously wasn't in an overly private place. "I take it Jamie told you that the stuff with Tracy is sorted?"

"Yeah, you gave an Oscar worthy performance apparently mate." I grin and he laughs slightly down the line.

"She's a stupid cow." He informs me, as if I didn't know. "Thinking I would take her back after what she did to me in our last marriage. But it's all coming together now; this revenge. The coast will be clear in ten minutes, so you can move in on Michelle."

"Cheers mate." I reply. "Let's get this over with."

I wait it out a good ten minutes in the ginnel, lurking behind one of the recycling bins before getting up and checking no one was stood in the smoking shelter. I progress towards the house, opening the back door with the spare key and letting myself in with ease. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I stop in my tracks before reading the message.

 _Robert:_

 _Michelle is upstairs, good luck, see you in a bit._

I can hear the faint sound of laughter from the bar, so dash up the stairs, my eyes wide, heart racing in my chest. The sound of Michelle crying draws me towards the bedroom, and I open the door a crack, my eyes falling on a crumpled figure, knees tucked up to her chest as she continues to cry. I feel a pang of hurt; I had always watched out for Michelle and she was the one of the three who had barely any input in getting me sent down. But I came here to do a job and I was ready to finish it now.

 **Carla PoV**

"I don't really see how we have much to talk about to be honest." I sigh as I follow Robert into the Bistro. "Still in blackout then?"

"Yeah, Nick left me in charge of trying to sort it out." He shrugs.

"You got something against him?" I frown, as he pours me a large glass of red.

"No." He shakes his head hesitantly. "Well he bosses me around a lot."

"It's kind of in his job description." I point out before downing the glass of wine in one and holding it out for a refill.

"Something's troubling you." He immediately pours me another glass and I raise it to my lips.

"That hard to tell?" I mutter before meeting his gaze. "Nick's left..."

" _Left_?" He frowns. "What so... You're over?"

"I don't know what's going on." I drain the next glass and slam it back down on the surface. He gives me a look before tipping more of the liquid into the glass.

"So you're on a mission to get pissed?" He assumes and I nod.

"You wanna join me?" I ask, sliding myself on to a nearby stool.

"Kinda thought I already was." He gives me a slight smile and I warm to him at that, raising the glass to my lips once more.

 **Tracy PoV**

"Dad can you get that?" I yell as there is a knock on the door. I wait for a few seconds, flicking through the pages in the magazine I wasn't the slightest bit interested in. "DAD!" I sit and wait as the impatient knocking continues. "Ok. I'm fucking coming, alright?"

"Kinky." Jamie greets me as I pull the door open, he was leaning up against the frame carelessly.

"Oh what do you want?" I spit. "No actually, I don't care what you want. Get out of my sight."

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a good friend now is it?" He grins.

"You took photos of me." I hiss. "How dare you do that... And then send it to my boyfriend!"

"Oh it was just a bit of fun." He laughs.

"A bit of fun?" I glare at him. "A BIT OF FUN? You sick pervert, what even goes through your mind?"

"Ah you don't wanna know that... But it's not like I haven't done it before." He pulls a piece of peeling paint off the door frame and flicks it on the floor. "You haven't spoken to Steph then?"

"Steph?" I frown. "What's Steph got to do with this?"

"I took pornographic photos of her and uploaded them to the internet as blackmail." He says, almost proudly.

"...You really are scum." I curse and he nods in agreement.

"Yeah, look I'm done with you anyway." He shrugs matter-of-factly. "I was just wondering if you wanted that ring back?"

"...My mam's ring?" I clarify and he nods.

"It's at my place." He informs me and I narrow my eyes.

"So go get it then." I order. "Please."

"Nah." He shakes his head. "You can get it."

"...I'm not going anywhere with you." I snap.

"Ah well then mummy dearest would be ashamed of you." He coos.

"DON'T YOU DARE." I warn him, pointing my finger in his face. "Don't you _dare_ say that."

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" He rolls his eyes. "I've already slept with yer. I'm heading back now so if you want it, you can come and get it, otherwise I will be selling it as soon as possible. It's the flat by the Kabin. Moved in the other day."

"You're not living there." I spit. "I'm not having that."

"Chill out!" He holds his hands up. "I'm only renting it for a week whilst I get some stock shifted."

"...Fine." I slam the door behind me, following behind him as he leads me towards his apparent flat, unlocking it and holding an arm out as I roll my eyes and step inside. I head up the stairs, trying to get this over with as soon as possible, but the sight I am faced with leaves me speechless.

 **Carla PoV**

"So I suppose you're the innocent one in that combo then." I wink at Robert, slurring my words in the process. "If Tracy's been sleeping with... What did you say his name was?"

"Jamie." He grimaces.

"Mm... Well, looks like you need one over on her then." I peer over the top of my glass, watching his eyes glint in suspense.

"...You wanna finish off what we started yesterday?" He virtually whispers as I feel his hand glide over my thigh, walking his fingers further up as I lean in. "Not here."

"Oh!" I whine as he pulls back, biting his lip.

"Follow me." He grins, taking my hand and guiding me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I murmur, as if it was some magic adventure. "I don't know Robert, I feel a bit faint..."

"You'll see." He laughs, locking the Bistro door behind us. He walks shiftily as we head up the street, but stops abruptly before we reach the Kabin. I watch as he produces a set of keys from his pocket, turning them in the lock that fitted the door of the flat next to it.

"I thought this was unoccupied." I narrow my eyes.

"Not for long." He kisses me briefly on the lips before ushering me inside. I am quick to pounce on him as soon as the door has swung shut and his tongue is warm against mine as he pushes me up against the wall. His fingers in my hair ripple a wave of excitement throughout my body as he places a hand on my chest, letting out a satisfied groan as he continues to kiss me. I'm beginning to feel light headed, that last drink hadn't gone down well with me. I felt tired, dizzy and sick, but I continue to return Robert's forceful kisses.

"Ok don't get too carried away." I hear a voice which immediately snaps me back to reality. Robert turns quickly and locks the door as I turn to face the hooded figure on the stairs. His eyes are fixated on mine as I stumble backwards, but Robert has his fists clenched around my wrists so I can't move. My heart is pounding, my veins pulsating as I lift my eyes to face the boy who was once my little brother, now a murderer. "Ah our final member has joined the party. Hello Carla, it's good to see you again."

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review as I've only been getting a few per chapter!:)**_


	15. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

 **Carla PoV**

I'm frozen in my tracks; part of me wants to pass out but I don't have the energy to do so. I'm stood, staring at my brother.

"Ok Robert let's go. Now." I suddenly demand, turning to face him, but I knew it was no use. Whatever was going on, he was involved.

"No hug?" Rob holds his arms out.

"What are you doing?" I snap at him. "You're a stupid idiot breaking out of jail, you know that?"

"Yeah but that's just me isn't it?" He grins. "Come on sis, you know that better than anyone."

"So what's the big master plan then?" I hiss, pacing towards him up the stairs, slowly, cautiously, despite my tough exterior.

"Keep coming this way and you'll see for yourself." He shrugs and I eye him up dangerously. He unlocks another door which opens into a large, empty and cold living room.

But it wasn't just a large, empty and cold living room.

I throw a hand over my mouth as my eyes fall upon Michelle, passed out but tied to a chair, duck tape fastened over her mouth. Tracy was handcuffed and also tied to a chair, her mouth taped over as Michelle's was, but she was fully conscious, her eyes widening when she sees me and Robert, clearly oblivious to the fact he was in on whatever was going on, as I was.

"CHELLE?" Is the first thing I manage to scream, running over to her unconscious body and kneeling by her side. "What have you done to her?"

"Chill out." A bloke I don't know comes up to me and grabs my arms, slapping a hand round my mouth.

"GET OFF ME!" I mumble beneath his flesh, biting down hard as he winces in pain, pulling it away from me immediately.

"VILE BITCH!" He yells, slapping me with his opposing hand as I fall to the floor, my hair draped over my stinging cheek.

"Everybody shut up now." Rob hisses and I manage to look up, my eyes darting from one to another.

"Who even are you? His hitman? Partner in crime, is that it? " I spit at the stranger before turning to Robert. "And I never thought you would sink this low."

"I just want revenge on Tracy, but it included taking the rest of you down so." Robert shrugs. "It was fun, you have good tongue action."

"Shut up." I snap as Tracy watches silently from the corner, tears brewing in her eyes. I turn back to the stranger, keeping my breathing rate as steady as possible. "Well? If you think you're getting money for this, you'd be wrong mate. Baby brother here is a liar."

"Oh that's Jamie by the way." Robert points out.

"And uh, my financial issues are sorted thanks." Jamie laughs. "I'm just here for the banter."

"Yeah see, Michelle here has been helping me out a bit over the past few weeks." Rob grins, kicking her body slightly as he paces the room.

"Don't touch her." I warn and he comes over to me, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling my head back sharply. I gasp for air as he stares into my eyes, pain shooting through my scalp, setting it on fire. "Tough guy aren't you Rob? That little boy who used to come crying to me when one of the cool kids called you names in the playground-"

"SHUT UP!" He yells, throwing me down on the floor and I seethe in ignorance before pulling myself on to all fours again. The room falls into silence, with only the silent squeals emanating from Tracy as she squirms in the corner.

"...So what's the plan? Ey?" I croak, my voice suddenly hoarse.

"Oh we're gonna have loads of fun." Rob smirks, locking handcuffs around my wrists which I don't bother resisting. There were three fully capable men in here, as much as I would like to believe it, I knew I couldn't take all of them. "We're gonna play a little game..."

 **Steve PoV**

"You'll just have to spend some more time here instead then." I shrug, ushering Amy into the pub.

"But it's boring!" She whines. "I want to play my new game."

"Yes well there's no one in at yours." I sigh, seating her in the corner of the pub. "I don't know where Tracy is, she said she would be in all day."

"What am I supposed to do here?" She groans and I pull a face, before grabbing the bottle of orange juice that Sean was waving at me.

"Here you go." I hand it to her and she screws her nose up at it. I wait a moment before chucking a packet of pork scratchings at her.

"Ew!" She brushes it away. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Since when?" I roll my eyes.

"Since last week." Amy folds her arms over her chest. "Grandad Ken taught me about animal slaughter."

"No he didn't..." I frown, concerned about what she had been learning.

"Yeah he did, he told me what bad conditions the animals are kept in." She persists.

"Well not all animals are like that..." I trail off. "I mean... Bacon butties can't be avoided... The cow's would understand that."

"Pig." She prompts.

"'Scuse me?" I'm taken aback at her response.

"No!" She huffs. "Bacon comes from _pigs_ , not cows."

"Steve?" I hear mum's voice and turn to look where she is stood behind the bar. "Where's Michelle?"

"...She should be here." I frown, going over to her.

"She's like a toddler nowadays." Liz jibes. "If you don't keep a close eye on her, she's off."

"Did you say you don't know where Michelle is?" Billy interrupts us. "She went in the back room with Carla earlier."

"Oh well that'll be it then." Liz waves her hand in the air. "That's Chelle's weakness. She'll be in town with her now, all Carla has to do is ask and she's off."

"That explains why she hasn't been at the factory then." Aidan pipes up, from the other side of the bar.

"Well I saw Carla leave with Robert earlier." Billy inputs and I exchange a look with mum.

"Come to think of it, she wasn't in a good place earlier." I bite my lip.

"Well is she ever nowadays?" Liz huffs. "I don't know what's going on with that girl, but something's seriously wrong."

"I'll ring her." I tell the pub, who all seem to be listening to our discussion. "I'm sure she's fine."

 **Tracy PoV**

"So you just let Jamie go?" Carla mutters. "Just like that? You're stupid you know that? He'll tell the police, they'll be on their way now."

"You keep dreaming Carla." Rob tuts, continuing to pace the floor. "I can assure you Jamie is not gonna tell anyone, I trust him with my life. He did his task, I paid him, he'll get off and keep quiet."

"And what happens to us then?" Carla retorts. "Come on, where's the punchline?"

"Quick game of spin the bottle?" Rob kicks an empty plastic bottle that lies in the middle of the room. "Mind you, me and Carla would be ruled out from that... Although I hear she's into that kind of thing lately... Paul... Liam-"

"Fuck off." Carla spits aggressively as her phone beeps in her bag. Rob tears it open, getting it out and focusing in on the screen. "Get off that!"

"Aww, a text from Nick." Rob grins. "Hi Carla, I'm sorry about before, my head is all over the place. I can't believe I ever considered walking out, you need me now more than ever. I've been trying to find you for hours, I guess you must be at the casino, which is ok. I'll pop by tomorrow, to see if we can smooth things over. I love you, sleep well. Nick."

"Give me that now." She demands, handcuffs preventing her from snatching it from him.

"It's too little too late I'm afraid mate." He gives a sarcastic, sympathetic sigh before throwing the phone with full force at the wall. If clatters against it and makes a splintering crashing sound as it falls to the floor.

"So why is Chelle's in such pristine condition?" Carla interrogates as it begins to ring, indicating to the phone neatly tucked in his hand.

"Because Michelle gave me her phone a while back." Rob informs her, rejecting the call. "It's got some very useful contacts... Especially when inviting bezzie mates to the Bistro for a drink."

"Yeah except that plan backfired didn't it?" She hisses.

"Worked out in the end." He shrugs. "We were gonna give you some severe injuries, you got off lucky... Heading to the casino and getting drunk like the addict you are."

"Better an addict than a murderer." She retaliates.

"Don't say those kinds of things about Tracy!" He exclaims, coming over to me and looking me up and down. My heart feels as if it's about to implode in my chest, which right now, might be an easier option. I try to stay as silent as possible as he runs his hand through my hair before viciously tearing the duck tape off my mouth. The flesh around my lips feels instantly inflamed and I cry out in pain as I keel forwards, my head meeting my knees.

"Come on Robert, you take the floor." He clicks his fingers to the man who was slumped against the wall, wringing his hands either out of boredom or fear. None of us knew what Rob was planning. He shakes his head reluctantly and Rob lets out a wicked laugh. "What's up? You were all set for this a few hours ago."

"Yeah but I didn't know we would be taking it this far..." He trails off. "Maybe we should call it a day Rob..."

"Call it a day?" He splutters. "What do you think this is? Marathon training?"

"I just wanted to show Tracy what betrayal was, hurt her a bit, you know?" He argues. "Then we can all walk away from this, valuable lesson learnt."

"You really don't understand do you..." Rob lowers his voice, fumbling around in his pocket and producing a gun. I feel the urge to scream, but restrain myself by biting down hard on my cheek. "No one is getting out of here alive. No one."

"...You're really original with your ideas aren't 'cha?" Carla murmurs quietly. "I've got deja vu here."

"What are you whittering about?" Rob rolls his eyes, still focusing the gun on Robert.

"You think you're the first one to hold me hostage?" She taunts him. "Did I never tell you about Tony? Tony Gordon? As much as I despise him, he was a lot more evil than you can ever pretend to be."

"But he didn't finish you off, did he?" Rob shrugs, as if nothing at all fazed him.

"Yeah and neither will you." Carla continues and I watch as Rob's fist clenches angrily. "You can go on pretending as long as you like Rob. But I know you; you're weak, spineless."

"Robert get up now." Rob orders and he immediately does what he's told. "Talk. To. Tracy."

"And say what?" The panic in Robert's voice was intense and I knew he had now shown his weakness, which Rob would easily get a kick out of.

"ANYTHING!" He yells, furiously.

"Do whatever you like Robert, he won't do anything." Carla persists.

"TELL HER HOW MUCH YOU HATE HER! WHAT A SPITEFUL BITCH SHE IS!" Rob shouts, a vein pulsating on his forehead. "TELL HER SO SHE KNOWS... BEFORE WE ALL DIE. IT'S TIME TO TELL THE TRUTH. It's gonna be the last chance you all get."

* * *

 _ **Review please?x**_


	16. Assassination

**Assassination:**

 **Tracy PoV**

"WELL? TALK!" Rob practically screams, I'm hoping the whole street can hear as the walls were shuddering with every word he released from his mouth.

"You hurt me." Robert whispers, pathetically, before looking Rob dead in the eyes. "I have nothing else to say... I just... Please can I go? Please?"

"Beg for me then, go on." Rob taunts. "Down on your knees."

"I'm begging you." Robert nods in fear, holding his hands up. "I'll do anything you want just please."

"I have no need for you." Rob clicks the trigger into place and I clap a hand over my mouth as Robert starts shaking uncontrollably. "I don't even know who you are, it's the others who are important to me. You're just an extra who went along with the plan for no reason. How gullible are you?"

"Very." He manages to nod. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for anything I promise, I'll do anything."

"ROB!" I suddenly scream and he turns to look at me, his eyes bloodshot. "PLEASE IF YOU EVER LOVED ME? PLEASE DON'T DO IT. YOU'RE NOT THAT KIND OF MAN!"

"Thing is Tracy. I am." He whispers before pulling the trigger.

It's over in a matter of seconds. The ear piercing gunshot channels through the room and I immediately burst into tears. Blood was spattered up the wall, Robert's carcass lies beneath it, the body which only seconds ago was living and breathing, begging to be spared. Taken away, so easily.

"NO!" I scream and I notice that Carla is forcing back tears, shaking uncontrollably against the wall behind Rob. Michelle was awake, probably risen by the sound of the gunshot. She looked completely bewildered, likely still not to be in the right mind after being drugged, like Jamie had drugged me that night. Carla was rubbing her leg soothingly but she couldn't control herself enough to stay still. She had her fist clenched in her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She meets my gaze, communicating nothing but fear, as Rob sinks to the ground, passing the gun from one hand to another, as if trying to come to terms with what he had done.

 **Nick PoV**

"Aidan, you haven't seen Carla have you?" I stress, entering the Rovers.

"No, Michelle and Tracy are missing too." He frowns and Steve nods in response.

"What, you reckon they're out together?" I narrow my eyes.

"Well... Carla and Michelle would make sense but... Tracy?" Steve questions. "Then again, Michelle is all over the place at the moment... She could do some really weird things."

"Yeah so is Carla." I sigh, checking my phone again. "She's not been picking up."

"None of them have mate." Aidan bites his lip, pointing to Ken who was downing the remnants of his pint of bitter.

"HELP!" Our focus is suddenly drawn to the doorway, where Rita is rushing in. "I think something is going on next door."

"What, at ours?" Ken frowns.

"No. Next door to my flat. The unoccupied one." She sounds scared. "I've only been back five minutes but there's been raised voices and then I just heard a gunshot."

"A gunshot?" My eyes grow wide. "Have you called the police?"

"No, I couldn't... Couldn't bring myself to." She frets as Ken goes over to her.

"Ok, sit down and focus on breathing." He ushers her over to a booth and everyone stares in suspense.

"I'll call the police on the way over." Aidan says, beginning to exit the pub.

"Woah!" I stop him. "You can't just go barging over there! Rita said she heard a gunshot."

"...I really hate myself for considering this..." Steve trails off and everyone turns to look at him. "...But isn't it suspicious how the three main targets in Rob's escape, are all missing. Then this happens?"

"Don't." I bite my lip hard. I had tried to shut that thought out of my mind ever since Rita had given us the news. My heart was pelting in my chest, I felt as if I was about to collapse. It wouldn't be linked. It couldn't be.

 **Michelle PoV**

I wince as Carla pulls the duck tape off my mouth as gently as possible. Rob was too busy reeling in his latest crime to care about whether our mouths were taped up or not.

"Rob..." Carla dares to whisper eventually, we had been sat in silence for about twenty minutes now. "Rob this needs to stop. Now."

"Don't tell me what to do." He growls, hunched over in a tiny ball on the floor. He didn't look like a criminal, he looked like the lost little boy that I used to know back on the estate, the kid who carried his school girl crush on me all through childhood. Now he was terrifying, violent, threatening. I'd known that for weeks and yet I had been too weak to tell anyone. I could have prevented all of this, instead I saved my own skin. But not for long.

"We can get out." Carla continues, crawling over to him hesitantly. She doesn't make physical contact, just kneels by his side. "Please Rob, look at what you're doing. We can be free if you let us go now."

" _You_ can." He spits, wiping a tear fiercely from his cheek. "What about me? I go back to jail."

"I'll come visit you." She promises. "We all will Rob, every day if you want. Whatever it takes, just please... It isn't worth it."

He raises his head to look at her, their eye contact was level for a matter of minutes, silence resting uncomfortably on top of us.

"I came here to die." He suddenly blurts out, grabbing the gun and aiming it at the three of us. "I got out of jail, to ruin your lives before it all ends. I'm not going back there. Not ever. It ends here."

He opens the cabinet in the far left corner of the room and begins hauling containers of a flammable substance out.

"ROB NO!" I yell, Carla turns to look at me in shock. She pulls herself up onto her feet without using her hands, which were still handcuffed behind her back and makes a run for the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, NOT NOW. OF ALL TIMES!" Rob yells, throwing himself around her and pulling her backwards, she fights against him, kicking and screaming as the distant sound of sirens begins to wail.

"The police." Tracy stammers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"SEE? THEY'VE GOT YOU!" Carla screams at him and I cower against the wall, observing the insanity that was going on before me.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" Rob spits, whacking her head off the wall in a sudden panic. I scream at this, as she falls in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"HELP!" Tracy shouts, repeatedly over and over and I can't stop crying, helpless from the chair I was tied to. I can't stop watching him slosh the liquid around the flat, the bitter fumes intoxicating my sinuses.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU DIE RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW." Rob points the gun directly at Tracy. The sirens were right outside now and I could hear car doors slamming.

"MICHELLE?" I hear Steve's voice, panicked from outside the flat.

"Carla?" I whisper, trying to detect whether she was conscious. I force myself forward, the chair rolling over on to its front as I smack down onto the floor. I'm fiddling as quickly as I can with the rope that was caging me in. My hands were sweating, fighting, shaking like mad.

"This is how it ends." Rob tells us all, his expression showing nothing but pain, before throwing a lighter into the middle of the carpet. "Together."

 **Nick PoV**

"DO SOMETHING! MY WIFE IS IN THERE!" Steve yells at a police officer, but my heart drops a mile when I see smoke forming from the upper window. "THE PLACE IS ON FIRE!"

"If they're not doing something, I am." I run at the door, crashing against it as pain sears through my shoulder blade. I manage to do it once more as the door loosens before a man comes up and grabs me from behind.

"MOVE BACK, EVERYONE!" He yells but I fight him off, determined to reach Carla if it was the last thing I did.

 **Carla PoV**

My eyes flicker open as a shroud of sour smoke engulfs me. I try to scream but my throat is clogged up. The flames are parading before me, teasing me, taunting me.

I try to sit up to picture where everyone is. I can hear Michelle coughing helplessly.

"MICHELLE?" I shout trying to direct my way through the smoke, but my head was heavy from the force it smacked off the wall and the contribution of acidic smoke wasn't helping. I continue to attempt to make my way towards her, noticing her tactic of burning the rope she was tied to in the nearby flames. I watch, as if watching a death sentence tick away. Every second counted.

"AGH!" She yells, as the flames catch her hand and she keels over in pain. "CARLA?"

"GO!" I scream at her, noticing she had broken free from the chair.

"I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT YOU!" She promises me, but it was the last thing I hear as I collapse again, giving into the flames as I had many times before, except this time, they would defeat me.

 **Michelle PoV**

"I'm coming back for you I promise." I tell her, searching the room for any sign of Tracy. My eyes latch on to where Rob was holding her, his arms sealed around her in the corner of the room. He was pointing a gun straight at me with his free hand, I knew there was no way of getting to her.

"YOU WANNA GO? GO. SAVE YOURSELF MICHELLE, IT'S WHAT YOU'VE DONE ALL ALONG." He yells but I run at Carla's body, grabbing her hands, sticky with sweat and attempting to pull her towards the entrance to the flat. But I was so weak, if I didn't leave now, no one would. I could get help, there would be the fire brigade and police out there.

I take one last look at the scene before stumbling towards the door. Falling against it in a daze, it bursts open as I collapse in exhaustion and roll down the stairs below to where the front door had fallen from its hinges.

"MICHELLE?" I hear Steve's voice and cough helplessly, reeling on the floor as I try to breathe in the fresh air.

"Car... La... Car... Carla..." I splutter, pointing up the stairs and Nick runs straight past me, kicking the defending police officer out of the way, as Steve pulls me towards him.

"STOP HIM!" Someone calls but I'm out of it before I can register what is happening.

 **Nick PoV**

I squint to see through the smoke, ignoring the screams from below ordering me to return to them. I shield my face with the corner of my jacket as I enter the burning building, scouring the room desperately for signs of Carla. No one was making a noise.

My breath catches in my throat as I see a figure, lying a few metres away from me, unconscious.

Carla.

I forget the heat and the smoke and the fight that the flames were putting up against me. All I cared about was reaching her. A pile of rubble falls dangerously close to me as I hurriedly scoop her up in my arms. I was muttering prayers under my breath, despite the fact I wasn't religious. Any way that would get me through this literal hell I was existing in. I am close to the door as I hear a sudden scream, my head whips around and my eyes can make out Tracy, squirming against the wrath of Rob who was holding her back.

He fires a shot, suddenly, but it narrowly misses my head.

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU." I yell, squeezing my eyes shut before dashing down the stairs.

I knew I wouldn't.

And I was right.

Because I have to leap out of the doorway before the building explodes. People have been forced backwards already, standing behind a marked line of police tape. I am dragged across the floor as my body collides with the cobbles beneath, shielding Carla's head from further damage, doing anything to protect her. Tears are streaming down my face as the building erupts, bursts of flames cascading into the air.

That was it.

It was done.

It was over.

* * *

 _ **Okayyy that was the most soul destroying thing I have ever written! Review please!xx**_


	17. Kittens and Candy Floss

**Kittens and Candy Floss:**

 **Steve PoV**

The beeping from the machines was like that annoying song you hear playing over and over on the jukebox because someone can't get it out of their head. Michelle's wrists were sore and bruised from where the rope had cut into them and her hands were red and blistering from where they caught the flames. But she was alive, which was something that, for a second, I feared to have doubted.

"They're gonna discharge you today I think." I tell her, she was lay on my hand as it was such a comfort for her and she couldn't hold it as her hands were in such a state. "...Why didn't you tell me about Rob?"

"...Because he was blackmailing me." She croaks. "I was so scared... He was threatening to rape me Steve. I didn't know what to do."

"So that's why you've been so... Odd?" I assume and she manages a small nod. "Michelle..."

"Please don't try to talk about the 'what if's' because I've been over them a million times in the last twenty four hours alone." She sighs.

"Rob's dead. He's not coming back." I remind her.

"Yeah and so is Tracy..." She forces back tears which causes me to hurt more. "The mother to your child, my step-daughter. Her mum is dead, Steve, because of me."

"Not because of you, at all." I lift her chin with my finger. "Hey? Not because of you. Because of Rob."

"As much as I hated her I would never ever wish anything like this upon her." She gives up with trying to fight the tears and they roll down her cheeks. "I remember seeing her... Fighting against him in the corner... She had no chance... She was his target, he was dying with her, it was his plan all along... And it hurts Steve. It hurts because that's something which will never, ever go away. Seeing her so frightened, after everything we had been through. She knew it was the end... I could see it in her eyes, from the second I woke up after Robert was shot. Robert. Oh God."

"It's ok." I rub my finger up and down her forearm softly.

"It's not though, is it?" She virtually snaps, gaining the energy to hate herself even more. "He didn't know it was going to the extremes. None of us knew that. He was in it as much as me! Blackmailed and twisted into joining Rob's sick plan. He didn't deserve to die... No one, not even Rob deserved to die. Now they're all gone... I watched them take their last breaths Steve... I watched them beg and cry and scream for forgiveness... That will leave scars much more brutal and everlasting than the ones the flames did."

 **Nick PoV**

I sit holding Carla's hand all night. I don't leave her bedside once. People come and go, kissing her on the forehead and wishing her luck. But I remained, promising her the world. Until her eyes flicker open and her gaze finally meets mine.

"Carla?" I say, as softly as possible as she responds to the sound of my voice. "It's me. It's me. I'm here."

"It hurts..." She manages to tell me, weakly and it sends a searing pain through my chest. Why didn't I protect her? If I hadn't walked out on her, none of this would have happened. I hated myself for it. Seeing her this battered and bruised and broken, it killed me.

"It's alright." I promise her. "It's gonna be alright."

 **Michelle PoV**

Following a battle with the nurse about letting me see Carla, I am guided towards her room in my hospital gown. Walking was of great effort to me, my legs ached as if my upper body weighed the world. I did not dare look at my hands, they were red raw and still hurt despite the fact I was using pain killers and burn cream. I knock quietly as I reach the door to Carla's room and see Nick, sat by her side, staring into her eyes.

"...Hi." I manage a weak smile, it was a relief to see her with her eyes open, even if she did look damaged.

"They know you're here right?" Nick asks quietly and I nod, before kissing Carla on the forehead and getting up. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks." I nod as he squeezes my shoulder lightly before leaving. I hesitate before sitting down next to Carla, wanting to hold her hand, but she had already sighted them and so I rest them on top of the blanket that covered her.

"Your hands..." She says weakly, her voice was so broken and I bite down on my lip gently.

"How are you feeling?" I divert the subject and we stare at each other momentarily.

"Well I'm alive... Somehow." She croaks.

"You always manage to pull through." I smile and her eye lids flicker closed for a few seconds. "Maybe you're just immortal."

"Unlike some people..." She whispers and we both fall silent.

"...I'm sorry about Rob." Is what I manage to eventually say and she gives a hasty nod.

"He didn't want to go back so..." She trails off, her eyes too dry to cry any tears. "As much as I hated... Her... I never wished for..."

"I know." I whisper, clenching my sore hands as far into a fist as possible. "Carla... I'm sorry for not saying anything before... I could have stopped all of this but I had no idea. I just thought he wanted a bit of cash, he was threatening me... It's no excuse but-"

"Chelle." She stops me and I meet her gaze again. "It's done. It's over, ok? Rob... He's manipulative and violent... I don't blame you. What's happened, happened. Alright? There's no changing any of it, not now."

"So we just... Move on?" I sigh, looking at her for assurance and she places her hand on my arm, squeezing it gently.

"We move on." I nod. "As we always do, as we always have, as we always will."

 **Carla PoV**

"Why were you there?" Nick asks me, gently, his fingers linked with mine.

"...Robert." I admit, avoiding eye contact. "I was in the Bistro... With him first. Had a bottle of wine..."

"You could have got one from the pub?" He suggests and I search him, his kind eyes, his warm expression.

"I think I... Just wanted a nice one." I mutter and it makes him laugh slightly, his smile relaxed me.

"We've got loads at home." He smiles at me and his loving look makes me want to cry, I was too tired to produce any tears, so I just stare at him, my breath catching in my throat as I try to muster another sentence to say. He can tell I was hurting, he can tell how distressed I was beneath the exhausted exterior.

"Hey..." His voice is so quiet is squeaks, I know how hard it is for him to be here, him of all people, after the accident. "Hey... It's ok. I'm not blaming you." I struggle for breath, my chest hurting with every intake of air. "I should have been there to protect you."

"...I'm so sorry." I whisper, looking into his eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me... I just keep on messing it up."

"No, look." He sighs, the creases by his eyes showed how tired he was, staying up all night to sit with me, hold my hand. I loved him for that, and everything else. "I promise you when we're married... I'll never let anything hurt you again..." He trails off before his face breaks into a smile, squeezing my hand gently. "It's gonna be kittens and candy floss... All the way."

"Kittens and candy floss." I manage to repeat, smiling with him, counting every single crevice of his face in order to appreciate it as much as I could. This moment, right here, right now. "Don't forget the rose petals... Come here."

"Mm..." He laughs quietly, before leaning in and placing the gentlest of kisses on my lips, his skin warm against mine, comforting. He was so careful with me, so as to not hurt me. So as to protect me in every way he could. He moves back, staring into my eyes, seriousness clouding his expression. "You're going to be alright. Now, everything is going to be ok. I promise you."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this fic! I have loved writing it, it has been one of my favourites to write and thank you for all your lovely reviews, they make me so happy! I will either be doing another Narla/Stevelle pregnancy (most likely combined as I have such mixed readers) fic, or I will do a sequel to Love You Like A Sister, which I know people will prefer less but the last book was my favourite to write so I will see. Leave a review with any suggestions, or one-shot ideas I can write in the meantime. I will also be continuing with my letters in 'I'm Writing To You' as well! Thanks all xx**_


End file.
